Hombre de Alquiler
by Angylito
Summary: Bella es una mujer sexualmente reprimida, pero una nota en el periódico le ayudará a cumplir sus mayores fantasías ¿Cuán posible es separar el corazón del placer? Un gigoló será el encargado de enseñarle su valor como mujer.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a SM, lo demás es solo parte de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**N/A:** _Ok, esta es una historia que tengo en la cabeza dando vueltas hace más de 3 meses, la tengo escrita gran parte en un cuaderno, y el resto está en mi cabeza, ya tiene final y todo. Si no la empiezo a publicar sé que la dejaré olvidada y posiblemente no la siga escribiendo, es por eso que me decidí a subirla. Solo espero que les guste, no será muy larga pero sí bastante intensa. _

_Ojalá les guste y dejen muchos Rws, sólo así sabré si valió la pena empezar a publicarla. _

* * *

**Hombre de Alquiler**

_**Summary:**__ Bella es una mujer sexualmente reprimida, pero una nota en el periódico le ayudará a cumplir sus mayores fantasías ¿Cuán posible es separar el corazón del placer? Un gigoló será el encargado de enseñarle su valor como mujer._

_**Raiting:**__ M_

* * *

**Prologo**

"_No puedo resistir la tentación de tu piel__  
__Cuando me tocas mil cosas me provocas"_

Isabella estaba cansada, realmente fastidiada de ser siempre objeto de hombres que solo buscaban su conveniencia en ella. Cansada de luchar por el amor, la aprobación y respeto de los hombres. Era en exceso tímida. Sabía que ningún hombre la consideraría lo suficiente buena.

Razón por la cual sus pocas experiencias con el sexo opuesto no habían tenido existo, siempre había tenido trabas en cuanto a dejarse llevar por el placer, no sabía cómo llevar la situación y siempre se mostraba tímida a experimentar cosas nuevas, por lo que siempre fue considerada como una aburrida a pesar de tener solo veintiocho años.

Todo comenzó cuando un día leyendo el periódico un anuncio llamó su atención. En letras cursivas y en negrita resaltaba una oferta que no le pasó desapercibida:

"_**Hombres de Alquiler, cumplimos sus mayores fantasías con la más absoluta discreción"**_

Más abajo un número telefónico de contacto, una dirección y el nombre de la compañía.

Isabella se lo pensó por un momento, lo meditó y guardó la hoja con el aviso en su cartera. Quizás algún día tuviera el valor para llamar. Por un momento se sintió como una loca por el hecho de considerar la sucia idea, pero qué más da, ella era humana, y como tal tenía necesidades. Como todos, ¿No?.

Decidió que lo mejor sería llevar una vida oculta. No sería necesario maquillarse, vestirse bien o esmerarse por complacer a alguien, ya no, había pasado gran parte de su vida haciéndolo.

Así es como empiezan a cumplirse todas sus fantasías, un gigoló le enseñará a valorarse como mujer, y aún más le mostrará cuán buena puede ser en la cama.

Solo una regla, ella siempre debía usar un pañuelo negro sobre sus ojos, le estaba prohibido verle la cara a su acompañante, ¿La razón?, su gigoló era un hombre de la alta sociedad, de una familia prestigiosa, y por ningún motivo se arriesgaría a ser reconocido.

* * *

"_**Sí logré cautivar su atención espero que me lo digan, así publicaré con más ganas y lo más pronto que pueda".**_

_**Pd: **__La portada de esta historia pueden encontrarla en mi perfil._

**_Kisses and Bites_**

**_Angylito _**


	2. Ella

**N/A:** _Gracias por todos los Rws que recibió el prólogo y por las alertas. Son las mejores. Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, y ya en la semana les dejo el segundo capítulo que se titula "ÉL". De a poquito el fic irá tomando forma, pero antes deben saber como es que llegan a caer en este juego de placer. Besos! Y espero que les guste y comenten._

**_Leer abajo_**

* * *

**Hombre de Alquiler**

_**Summary:**__Bella es una mujer sexualmente reprimida, pero una nota en el periódico le ayudará a cumplir sus mayores fantasías ¿Cuán posible es separar el corazón del placer? Un gigoló será el encargado de enseñarle su valor como mujer._

_**Raiting:**__M_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Ella"**

Ella, una mujer exitosa en el plano laboral, de profesión abogada, con una carrera en asenso y proveniente de una familia acomodada que podría considerarse de clase alta. Conservadores por herencia familiar, por lo que Isabella creció en colegios religiosos.

Siempre fue una niña de casa, inteligente y bien educada.

Cualquier persona que la viese creería que ella era una mujer feliz y completa. Y en apariencia así lo era. Pero nadie conocía de las trancas que Isabella padecía.

Desde muy pequeña había sido tímida y cómo no serlo si era la única hija de un matrimonio chapado a la antigua, donde siempre se le enseñó a callar y a escuchar a los demás.

Eso cambió en la universidad por supuesto. Allí había tenido que aprender a sacar la personalidad por la fuerza. Más de una vez sufrió la vergüenza y el abuso de sus profesores y compañeros de clase, pero con el tiempo se volvió una mujer fuerte.

Ahora, si meditamos un poco sobre sus pobres relaciones amorosas las conclusiones no son las mejores.

Sólo había tenido tres novios y eso que ya estaba próxima a cumplir los 28 años.

El primero había sido por mucho tiempo su mejor amigo en la infancia. "Jacob Black" se llamaba; pero tanto como su relación y su amistad acabaron con los primeros intentos de intimidad, presos de la vergüenza, del pudor y del qué pensaran los demás. Ese dulce jugueteo sin importancia no había pasado de las típicas caricias y besos furtivos, propios de quinceañeros.

El siguiente fue "James Owen", un tipo que gozaba de total popularidad en la Universidad a la que asistieron juntos. Pero sin dudas fue con él que pasó su primera decepción sentimental.

Fue con él precisamente que Isabella pasó a segunda base por primera vez, fue a este hombre a quién ella le entregó su inocencia. Y no les voy a mentir, no fue para nada agradable. ¿_Y es que para alguna de ustedes lo fue la primera vez_?. Romántico sí, tal vez, pero estuvo lejos de ser lo placentero que ella imaginó en sus sueños de princesita.

Pero James era el hombre de sus sueños –o eso creía –un perfecto sin vergüenza, pero con un encanto natural, un metrosexual, con abdominales propios de alguien que se ejercitaba la mayor parte del día en un gimnasio. Con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que alguien podría tener, y no era un enigma que con ella causaba que cualquier muchacha que pasara a lo menos diez metros a la redonda se fijara en él. Pero Isabella no era celosa.

James no solo era guapo, también tenía un excelente gusto para vestir, era el típico chico que le presentarías con orgullo a tus padres en una cena formal y posiblemente ante toda la familia.

Pero la manera en que ella se enteró de las verdaderas intenciones de James fue por lejos muy dolorosa.

Isabella como ya era de costumbre se dirigió al sector donde residía Owen, como ya era conocida por el portero de la residencia masculina este no le puso objeción en dejarla pasar directo a los dormitorios. Fue así como descubrió el engaño.

En sus manos apretaba con fuerza dos gruesos textos de Derecho Civil, los mismos de los que había sacado la información necesaria para terminar el trabajo de su novio.

Ella no alcanzó a llegar a la habitación, pues en el camino se detuvo de golpe, solo a escasos metros de aquella puerta. Escondida en el pasillo paralelo al de su novio oyó algo que en ese entonces le destrozó el corazón y tiró por la borda gran parte de la confianza que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo.

-"No puedo creer que sigas saliendo con esa Nerd, es patética" –La voz era fácil de reconocer, era su compañera de cuarto la que hablaba. Victoria.

-"No hables así de ella Vicky, sabes que la necesito para aprobar las asignaturas o mi padre me quitara la mesada. ¿Y con qué dinero te sacaré a pasear preciosa?".

-"Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, por suerte me tienes a mí, ella debe ser un fiasco en la cama".

-"Peor que eso te lo aseguro. Ya es hora que te vayas, ella debe estar por llegar".

Isabella los vio despedirse con un beso, paralizada como estaba se dio valor a sí misma para actuar como si nada, respiro profundo al tiempo que observó a su compañera de cuarto alejarse por el pasillo contrario al que ella se encontraba. Esperó un tiempo prudente y tocó a la puerta de su novio. Era de esperar que James actuara de la misma manera que ella. Pero la venganza de Isabella sería sublime. James se quedó con Victoria, pero antes de eso reprobó todos los exámenes finales y su padre lo sacó de la universidad.

Los años pasaron e Isabella había dejado de creer en el amor. Hasta que apareció él.

El tercero y último novio. "Mike Newton" Hasta hoy el hombre más importante de su vida, el que más la marcó y al mismo tiempo el que más daño le había hecho.

Mike había sido su cliente, se habían hecho muy amigos en los tiempos en que Isabella estaba a cargo de su divorcio.

Cuando ella ganó el caso él a modo de agradecimiento la invitó a cenar un lujoso restaurante Italiano. Habían terminado borrachos en el departamento de él. Para que dar detalles, sólo diré que al día siguiente se despertó desnuda sobre la cama de su cliente.

Con el tiempo entablaron una relación amorosa, ello no podía entender como "Jessica" –La ex esposa de Mike- había sido capaz de engañarlo con otro hombre. Era además de ser un bombón cariñoso, tierno y preocupado.

Pasaron casi tres años y su relación poco a poco se había ido formalizando.

Casi al año ella se lo había presentado a sus padres. A los dos años se habían mudado a vivir juntos a pesar de que la madre de Isabella había puesto el grito en el cielo con la noticia.

_-"Isabella, ¿estás loca?, no es bien mirado que te vayas a vivir con hombre sin haberte casado antes"_ –Le había dicho su madre.

_-"Ya nos casaremos en su momento mamá, no te preocupes. Por ahora queremos ver que tan bien funcionamos juntos." _–le había contestado ella segura de que así sería.

Así lo hicieron. Ella dejó su departamento y se fue a vivir con él. Mientras en el camino aprovechaba de juntar dinero en una cuenta bancaria depositando mensualmente el dinero que antes pagaba de alquiler.

Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas. Pasaron varios meses desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos. Él ya no quería tocarla por las noches y con suerte le daba un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida en las mañanas antes de irse temprano a trabajar.

En las tardes no era la excepción. Siempre llegaba cansado con la excusa de que en la oficina –Mike era el gerente general de una afamada empresa constructora – habían tenido demasiado trabajo.

Para arreglar las cosas con él, Isabella decidió hacer algo osado, incluso para ella.

Después del trabajo fue a una tienda de lencería y se había comprado un conjunto muy provocador de encaje negro que contrastaba perfectamente con la palidez de su delgado cuerpo.

Ella nunca había sido atrevida en la cama, con suerte sabía moverse y llevar el ritmo. Mike ya se había quejado de ello un par de veces, cosa que a Isabella lastimaba enormemente, aún tenía los recuerdos de las palabras de James y por nada en el mundo permitiría que eso volviese a ocurrir. Mike le importaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir por algo que estaba totalmente en su cabeza.

Esta vez ella quería sorprenderlo el día de su cumpleaños dándole como regalo la mejor de las noches que ella podría ofrecerle. Tratando de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. Isabella se esforzaría, pondría todo su empeño en este plan.

Engaño a su novio diciendo que tenía que viajar a los Ángeles justo unas horas antes del día de su cumpleaños. Que debía defender a un antiguo amigo que estaba siendo acusado injustamente por un fraude doloso de cheques. La realidad era que Isabella quería sorprenderlo entrando al apartamento a media noche, vestida solo con la nueva lencería y cubierta por un largo abrigo negro que su amiga Tania le había prestado para la ocasión.

Ella sabía que Mike estaría en casa puesto que como ella saldría de viaje él la esperaría para celebrar al día siguiente. Además se había estado quejando de que tenía mucho trabajo atrasado que aprovecharía de terminar en casa para no extrañarla.

Como era el plan Isabella salió temprano de casa cargando una ligera maleta de mano. Supuestamente rumbo al aeropuerto. Pero Tanya la esperaba a un par de cuadras quien gustosa sería su cómplice recibiéndola en su casa para prepararse para la gran noche.

Su única amiga le ayudó con todo lo necesario para verse radiante, fueron al salón de belleza, luego se encargó de maquillarla y la aconsejó con ideas medio morbosas para que se luciera como nunca lo había hecho.

Isabella nunca se había sentido tan deslumbrante, tan bella y tan segura de sí misma como esa noche.

Once con treinta minutos de la noche en punto. Ella puso en marcha su ostentoso Volvo C-70 de color Rojo intenso –Era el único lujo que se había permitido luego de conducir toda su adolescencia un ruidoso monovolumen del mismo color – Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas y podía pensar y conducir al mismo tiempo. Dejó su volvo en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y subió por el ascensor directo al piso doce que es donde vivía.

Sacó de antemano las llaves de su cartera y una vez que el elevador se detuvo caminó lenta pero ansiosamente por el pasillo. Dio un fuerte respiro y se dio ánimos a sí misma para introducir la llave y entrar.

Finalmente ya más calmada introdujo la llave en la cerradura intentando meter el menor ruido posible, entró con cautela al departamento oscuro, cerró suavemente la puerta y caminó por el pasillo también oscuro hasta la habitación que compartía con Mike. Donde seguramente él debía estar ya dormido.

Abrió con todo el sigilo posible la puerta de la habitación pero finalmente terminó por tirarla de golpe haciendo que un estruendo se hiciera dueño del lugar.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. No podía creerlo. Simplemente jamás imagino encontrarse con algo de esta índole.

Obviamente para su pesar Mike no estaba solo, una mujer de dudosa reputación –claramente una prostituta – se había adelantado a sus planes. Por primera vez sintió asco y las nauseas se apoderaron de ella.

Mike al sentir el estruendo que dio la puerta se quedó paralizado. Pálido a más no poder con los ojos casi como plato. Luego de un segundo reaccionó tirando LITERALMENTE al costado a la rubia que le acompañaba. Trató de excusarse pero Isabella no le dio tiempo solo se limitó a dar la media vuelta, presionar insistentemente el botón del elevador, subir a él en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y luego correr hasta su auto para irse lo más lejos que pudiera.

La verdad es que Mike llevaba tiempo contratando prostitutas para zacear su apetito sexual ya que con lo que Isabella le daba no era suficiente, más él la consideraba pésima en todo lo que a intimidad se refería. Pero como ella le ofrecía la estabilidad que ni su esposa –Jessica- le había podido ofrecer en su momento fue que decidió continuar con esta mentira.

Al día siguiente Isabella volvió al departamento acompañada de Tanya, Mike intentó por todos los medios explicarle, rogarle e implorarle que no lo dejase, que había cometido un error y que la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir.

Si no hubiese sido por el implacable apoyo de su amiga de seguro habría caído rendida ante esas palabras, ¿_Y cómo no hacerlo si a pesar de todo aún lo amaba_? . El amor vuelve a las personas débiles, irracionales y muchas veces estúpidas haciéndolas capaz de perdonar el más vil de los engaños. Algunas y hasta golpes aguantan.

Pero por mucho que su corazón quisiera perdonarlo su mente era más sabia. Ignoró en la medida que pudo las suplicas, y en cuanto tuvo sus cosas empacadas se marchó para nunca volver.

De eso ya dos años.

Se prometió a sí misma enfocarse en su carrera, tomar cuanto curso le permitiera tomar experiencia y así fue como poco a poco ganó fama entre sus pares.

De hombres ni hablar. Simplemente no servía para entablar una relación con nadie, le tomó un miedo terrible a la palabra SEXO ya que era la segunda vez que indirectamente –más bien directa – le decían que era mala en la cama.

Sufrió en silencio muchísimo tiempo, sentía que como mujer había perdido cualquier atisbo de confianza en sí misma. Se sintió como la mujer más fea del mundo y dejó de arreglarse –ya no tenía sentido hacerlo- con la idea en la cabeza de que si ningún hombre volvía a fijarse en ella no volverían a lastimarla.

* * *

_**Enserio que muero por saber que les pareció. Les contaré un secreto. Si se portan bien con los comentarios publicaré el capítulo de "Él" lo antes posíble :) Acepto todo tipo de críticas. **_

_**Estén alertas, por que en cualquier momento publicaré. No se olviden de ver las portadas en mi perfil. y desde ya, Gracias por el apoyo. A las de siempre y a las que se unen. Espero no decepcionarlas. **_

_**Kisses and Bites!**_

_**Angylito**_


	3. Él

**N/A:** _Es que enserio no me esperé que esta historia tuviera tan buena aceptación, no he parado de recibir mails con sus alertas, historias favoritas y los rws. Han sido increíbles. Bueno es por eso que me apuré en terminar de editar el segundo capítulo. Solo espero que les guste y que sigan comentando. Son las mejores! GRACIAS! _

_**Leer abajo**_

* * *

**Hombre de Alquiler**

_**Summary:**__Bella es una mujer sexualmente reprimida, pero una nota en el periódico le ayudará a cumplir sus mayores fantasías ¿Cuán posible es separar el corazón del placer? Un gigoló será el encargado de enseñarle su valor como mujer._

_**Raiting:**__M_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Él"**

Edward Antonie Cullen Massen, o como lo llamaremos en este capítulo "él".

Hijo de un afamado y reconocido cirujano plástico. El Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Edward era el menor de tres hermanos.

Acostumbrado a una total vida de lujos, apasionado por la música, pero por sobre todo gozaba de de una inteligencia natural que siempre lo hiso sobresalir de entre el resto de los chicos de su edad. Cosa que por cierto no disfrutaba, ya que siempre había sido blanco predilecto de burlas.

Estudió medicina general sólo por complacer a su padre, pero no era secreto para nadie que no era lo que a él le gustaba. Pero sin embargo tuvo que obligarse a terminar la carrera y como era de esperar lo consiguió, pero él guarda un secreto.

Nunca rindió su tesis, nunca se presentó a rendir el examen de grado, tenía todas las materias aprobadas con excelentes calificaciones, pero sentía que de presentarse a recibir el tan codiciado –Por algunos, menos para él- título que acreditaba que era un doctor –al igual que su padre – sería como recibir la condena a una vida que él no quería. Una vida a la que en secreto reusaba vivir.

Él, un hombre guapo, inteligente, con unos ojos color verde esmeraldas más profundos que el mismísimo mar del Caribe y con una sensual y torcida sonrisa quería ser pianista.

Desde niño había crecido escuchando música clásica, era lo único que valoraba de realmente de su padre; el amor por los buenos intérpretes.

Cuando eres pequeño puedes decirle a tus padres que quieres ser el rey de Inglaterra y ellos te dirán que puedes serlo, pero el sólo quería ser pianista y hasta los doce años estaba bien querer serlo cuando se lo decía a sus padres, incluso lo habían consentido –pensando que era solo un pasatiempo – comprándole un grandioso piano de cola y pagándole clases particulares con el mejor de los profesores que gente con mucho dinero podía pagar.

Pero los años pasaron y su pasión por la música debía quedarse sólo ahí. En un "_pasatiempo"_ como lo llamaba su padre. Ya a los poco de años comenzó a regalarle libros de medicina, anatomía, y todo tipo de enciclopedia de virus y bacterias con sus respectivos nombres científicos.

Para el Doctor Cullen que su hijo menor siguiera sus pasos era su única esperanza, ya que los dos mayores habían tomado caminos totalmente diferentes. Ya había dejado a dos hacer con su vida lo que quisieran, pero a Edward no lo dejaría, él era su esperanza, él tenía que ser su legado. El primero de una larga lista de Doctores en la familia.

Él ya casi cumpliría los 29 años y se dio cuenta que no estaba haciendo nada por su vida, nada por su felicidad, le estaba mintiendo a todo el mundo, pero aún peor se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

Decidió que ya era hora, debía terminar con todo esto antes de que la bola de mentiras se hiciera tan grande y ya no pudiera detenerla.

Le contaría la verdad a su familia y qué mejor que en la cena de esta noche, no podía permitirse seguir dejando pasar el tiempo.

_-"Papá, mamá, hermanos. Hay algo que quiero decirles hace tiempo"._

-"¿_Qué cosa hijo?"_ –Preguntó su madre con orgullo en los ojos, ella pensaba que Edward al fin les mostraría el título de medicina"

_-"Por mucho tiempo lo he estado pensando, no sé como empezar, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que se enteren de la verdad"._ –Dijo él con seguridad en sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo se moría de nervios por dentro.

_-"¡Eres gay, lo sabía!"_ –Habló su hermano mayor Emmett.

A Esme, su madre por poco le da un infarto. Pero él luego de darle un manotazo justo en la nuca a su atolondrado hermano continuó hablando.

-"_No, no soy GAY Emmett"-_ Dijo mirando levemente a su madre haciendo un gesto de _"Discúlpalo, no sabe lo que dice"._

-"Entonces que tienes para decirnos Edward, habla de una buena vez"- Alice, su hermana no se caracterizaba por ser la persona más paciente del mundo.

-"Siento decirles esto, pero la verdad es que jamás me presenté al examen de grado, no soy doctor". –Miró a su papá, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada, no le gustó lo que sus ojos veían. _DESCEPCIÓN_.

De un momento a otro a su padre se le vinieron los colores al rostro y rojo casi carmesí se había hecho dueño de su expresión facial. Sin previo aviso este se le abalanzó encima mientras que el resto de su familia intentaba separarlos entre gritos y forcejeos.

Solo una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados el patriarca habló.

_-¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo Edward?._

Él con el labio inferior sangrado a causa de un puñetazo que había alcanzado a recibir le contestó_._

_-"Lo que acaban de oír. Todos saben que nunca quise estudiar eso, sin embargo asistí a la universidad y aprobé todas las malditas materias con calificaciones perfectas y sin ningún problema. Pero no quise dar el examen final, si lo hacía era como atarme a una vida que no quiero para mí". _

_-"¿Así, y qué demonios quieres hacer con TÚ vida si se puede saber?"- _Preguntó su padre aún jadeando por la pelea.

_-"Lo pensé bien, y esta mañana recibí los papeles del Conservatorio de Música en los Ángeles, es lo que haré, es lo que quiero con todas mis fuerzas y he decidido poner todo de mi para ser un gran pianista"._

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación y sólo se vio interrumpido por las duras palabras de su padre que extrañamente fueron entonadas en un tono demasiado relajada para la ocasión.

_-"Ve, haz lo que quieras con tu vida, tira por la borda todo lo que te he dado este tiempo, tira por la borda tus propios años de trabajo y pasa por encima de lo que piense tu familia. Hazlo, pero ten en cuenta desde ya que con mi dinero no cuentas". _

_-"Pero…" -_Intentó replicar, él se esperaba algo como esto, pero albergaba la esperanza de que aunque fuese lo entendieran y lo apoyaran un poco.

_-"Pero nada, fuiste lo suficiente hombrecito como para pararte delante de TU familia y confesar tu engaño, porque eso es lo que hiciste, nos engañaste, pasaste por encima de todos.¡ ¿Por favor, mira el estado en que tienes a tu madre?"._

Sólo entonces él se volteó para ver a los ojos a la mujer que le había dado la vida. No soportaba ver esos ojos nublados por la gruesa cortina de lágrimas que se asomaban sin parar. Estaba consciente del daño que le había causado a su_ "viejita" _–Como él solía llamarle de cariño- En este momento él sería capaz de dar todo con tal de ocupar su lugar y no verla en ese estado.

_-"Edward". –_Carlisle lo miró y luego volteó observando en dirección a sus dos hijos mayores con ojos penetrantes. –" _Emmett, Alice. Tienen ESTRICTAMENTE prohibido darle un solo centavo a este vago, intenten contradecirme y les aseguro que los desheredo y regalo todo lo que alguna vez les dejaría a un hogar de perros si es necesario". _

Ellos trataron de replicar, pero sabían que sería en vano, más no se iban a arriesgar a quedar en la calle. Ambos, si bien habían conseguido un título profesional dependían aún de la mesada que su progenitor les proporcionaba.

Emmett y Alice presos por la presión –de perderlo todo - y el remordimiento –de traicionar a un hermano- No tuvieron más que asentir ante las palabras de su padre.

_¿Cómo culparlos? – _se preguntó Edward en su fuero interno ante el dolor que los ojos de sus hermanos representaban.

Emmett sólo era Preparador Físico, y recientemente había iniciado sus estudios nuevamente para complementar con un poco de Kinesiología. Estaba felizmente casado, pero el dinero jamás le era suficiente. No para la vida que él llevaba.

Por su lado Alice no era más que una Diseñadora de interiores y hasta ahora sólo ejercía por hobby, aunque poco a poco lograba acaparar la atención con sus creaciones. Pero ni así podría llegar a costear la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada.

_-"Ok, entonces estoy solo en esto–_Dijo al mira por última vez a sus hermanos llenos de culpa, no quería arrastrarlos a su infierno_ – Bueno, voy a demostrarles que no necesito de nadie para alcanzar mi sueño, y sepan que no necesito tu cochino dinero". _

Él se puso de pié sintiéndose mal de dejar a su madre sufriendo por su causa. Tomó sus llaves, su chaqueta y salió por la gran puerta dejando un estrepitoso estruendo en el aire producto del portazo.

Puso en marcha su volvo plateado y se alejó lo más que pudo de la que consideraba ahora su antiguo hogar.

"_No volveré hasta que les haya demostrado que soy capaz de triunfar en lo que realmente quiero" _–se prometió a sí mismo, no pudo retener las lágrimas, no estaba arrepentido en lo absoluto, pero ver la decepción en la cara de su padre y el dolor que le había causado a su "viejita" lo tenían mal.

Luego de calmarse un poco volvió a su departamento y se tiró en el sofá a pensar.

Ya no tendría el dinero suficiente como para seguir pagando un departamento tan grande como este, hasta el momento era su padre quien lo mantenía, pero eso iba a cambiar después de esta noche.

Si sacaba bien la cuenta, y si se cambiaba a uno más pequeño quizás con lo que tenía en el banco le alcanzaría para vivir por lo menos unos cinco meses sin mayores problemas. Claro, ya no podría darse los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado, pero podía vivir con eso. Lo único que le complicaba era cómo iba a pagar el conservatorio de música. Por ahora tenía tiempo, o eso pensó, ocho meses faltaban para que comenzara el año académico y se creía capaz de trabajar y reunir el dinero para pagar al menos el primer semestre y la matricula.

_-"Tengo que conseguir un trabajo". _

Cuatro meses más tarde la situación era crítica, sólo tenía dinero para pagar un mes de alquiler, su refrigerador pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo prácticamente vacío y se había visto obligado a tomar el tren subterráneo a diario ya que ni pensar en pagar bencina para su volvo. Tenía trabajo, pero cómo no tenía referencias cuando comenzó tuvo que aceptar un sueldo mínimo y desempeñarse como ayudante en su antigua facultad de medicina lo cual tampoco era muy bien pagado.

Estaba en el límite tanto que hasta estaba sopesando la opción de vender su auto. Estaba a punto de renunciar y darle la razón a su padre al cual no veía desde esa noche. La realidad era diferente a como la había pensado, se había creído capaz de vivir por su cuenta, de mantenerse a sí mismo, pero era claro que no podía.

Angustiado fue a visitar al único amigo que tenía. Su hermano.

Pasó por la casa de su hermano luego de haber estado casi diez horas debatiéndose en si pedirle ayuda o no.

_-"¡Edward!, qué haces aquí"._

_-"¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermano?"._

_-"Claro que sí" –_Dijo su hermano dándole un fuerte abrazo._ –"Te extrañaba". _

_-"Yo también" –_Respondió Él con sinceridad.

Ya sentados en el living y con una lata de cerveza en las manos se decidió a contarle la verdad de su situación a Emmett.

_-"Creo que me voy a rendir, Emmett, no pude lograrlo" –_Admitió con tristeza.

_-"¡No me digas que eres un cobarde!" –_Le gritó su hermano enfadado. Él se sorprendió, no esperaba esa reacción.

_-"No lo soy, pero si sigo así terminaré muriendo de hambre, viviendo en la calle o prostituyéndome por ahí". _

_-"No sería mala idea" –_Respondió su hermano en tono de burla_. _

_-"¿Morir de hambre?, gracias yo también te quiero hermano"._

_-"No estúpido, yo lo decía por prostituirte". _

_-"Ya Emmett, enserio, lo que menos necesito ahora es que te burles de mí". _

_-"Lo digo enserio Eddy, piénsalo un momento, si te das cuenta no es tan mala idea, mira, sólo piénsalo, ganarías mucho dinero por hacer algo que sin duda todos los hombres disfrutamos. Tendrías la opción de estar con muchas señoritas y en menos de lo que piensas tendrás el dinero que necesitas"._

Edward lo miró atónito, su hermano tenía razón, pero convertirse en un gigoló estaba lejos de ser una opción. Por ningún motivo lo volvería a considerar.

Miró a su hermano que se revolcaba en el sofá de la risa haciendo gestos obscenos.

_-"Dios, creí que cuando te casaste con Rose habías dejado de lado tu etapa de pubertad"._

_-"Lo hice, ósea, dejé de frecuentar amiguitas y de auto complacerme, sabes a qué me refiero. Con Rosalie tengo más que suficiente, te lo juro hermano, esa mujer sique sabe moverse en la cama"._

_-"¡Basta Emmett!, me dará vergüenza mirar a tu esposa a la cara"_

_-"Hay hermanito, a veces enserio creo que eres gay. Digo, aún no te conozco a ni una sola novia, pareces un marica". _

_-"Si no he presentado a ninguna "novia" eso no significa que no me gusten las mujeres ni que sea un marica"._

Las semanas pasaron, y su presupuesto seguía disminuyendo considerablemente. Se detuvo para tomar un café en el centro, se sentó al lado del mesón y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos.

No podía creerlo, iba a tener que darse por vencido.

Tomó el periódico que estaba encima y comenzó a leerlo, tenía que encontrar otro trabajo, era su única esperanza. Si tenía que mentir en sus referencias lo haría, iba a intentarlo por última vez.

Fue en ese momento que un anuncio en particular llamó su atención.

"_**Se necesitan hombres guapos, con buenos modales, buen físico, bien dotado y que quieran ganar mucho dinero"**_

Más abajo y con una letra un poco más pequeña decía:

"_**Para satisfacer a maravillosas señoritas".**_

Un ataque de risa lo embargó, no podía creer que estuviera considerando la loca idea de su hermano, pero de pronto si risa de detuvo y su rostro se puso serio nuevamente.

En realidad, no era "TAN" descabellada la idea, además sería solo por un tiempo, tenía pensado rendir el examen para titularse como doctor y con eso encontrar un trabajo digno y de paso dejar tranquilo a su padre y ya con eso en las manos podría estudiar de igual manera en el conservatorio de música. Volvió a reír y con disimulo anotó en una servilleta los datos del anuncio.

* * *

_Awww! Fanfiction no me dejaba publicar, no había caso de que pudiera editar el capítulo antes de subirlo, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, ya en el siguiente verán como es que ambos se conocen. Ya saben, sus comentarios me ayudan a escribir con más ganas y así publico antes. Las adoro! Y espero estar haciéndolo bien. _

_**Kisses and Bites!**_

_**Angylito**_


	4. La Locura es colectiva

**N/A:** _No dejo de estar feliz por sus comentarios, muchas gracias. Espero que este capítulo les guste. Cariños y espero ver muchos RWs, ya saben, son mi motivación para apresurarme en actualizar. Cariños! _

_**Leer abajo**_

* * *

**Hombre de Alquiler**

_**Summary: **__Bella es una mujer sexualmente reprimida, pero una nota en el periódico le ayudará a cumplir sus mayores fantasías ¿Cuán posible es separar el corazón del placer? Un gigoló será el encargado de enseñarle su valor como mujer._

_**Raiting:**__M_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La Locura es colectiva.**

Llegó a su casa sin ánimos de nada, solo de dormir, estaba cansada y había tenido un día agotador, entre tribunales, notificaciones y estudiando expedientes. Sus hombros estaban realmente tensos y por todos lados respiraba soledad.

Sí, ella estaba sola, total y completamente SOLA.

Odiaba a Mike, y no lo había vuelto a ver desde el día que había terminado de sacar sus cosas del apartamento, pero se había acostumbrado a tener compañía, a tener un hombre a su lado, aún cuando todo había sido una mentira. Lo extrañaba. Aunque en realidad lo que ella echaba de menos era tener a alguien con quien conversar al llegar a casa, alguien con quien discutir, reír o incluso no hacer nada, alguien con quien dormir abrazada, con quien regalonear o incluso alguien con quien botar las tensiones del trabajo. Necesita a un hombre, pero no iba a arriesgarse a sufrir de nuevo.

Tenía ganas de conocer gente nueva, salir y distraerse un poco, pero Tanya, que era su única amiga estaba demasiado ocupada como para salir con ella. Por lo que de ociosa recordó que tenía aquel anuncio de periódico, estaba aburrida por lo que el bichito de la curiosidad le picó y tomó su teléfono celular. Solo llamaría, no tenía porqué contratar ese tipo de servicios, no era una ninfómana ni menos una mujer que pensara solo en el sexo, de hecho, era la palabra que más terror le causaba, la palabra que menos quería oír. Pero qué demonios, no haría daño a nadie llamando. Solo por curiosidad.

Una grabadora respondió:

"_Usted ha llamado a la empresa de "Hombres de Alquiler", para continuar presione uno"_. –Era la voz de una mujer joven.

Isabella ya medio arrepentida quiso colgar, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte, y su corazón se había acelerado víctima de una extraña adrenalina. Marcó la tecla.

La misma voz comenzó a hablar.

"_Para oír los servicios que ofrecemos presione uno, para pasar directamente a selección de hombres presione dos"._

Una risa nerviosa salió por los labios de Ella, y presionó el número uno. Se había vuelto loca, no había otra explicación para el libido que le provocaba esta simple llamada.

"_Usted puede gozar de los siguientes servicios: Caricias, juegos eróticos, masajes estimulantes, besitos donde usted lo prefiera, incluida la boca, sexo oral, lluvia en el rostro, beso negro, la araña, palo encebado, ambientes exóticos con disfraces incluidos, penetración…, con o sin preservativo y clases de cómo hacer feliz a un hombre"._

Sintió como un sofocante calor se apoderaba de ella con solo imaginarse el significado de alguno de los servicios y se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo y con el estómago revolviéndose a causa de un suave y repentino hormigueo.

La vocecita la interrumpió.

"_Si desea contactar a uno de nuestros expertos presione dos, para conocer de los ambientes disponibles presione tres o presione nueve para volver al menú principal"._

Ya más entusiasmada no dudó en presionar el número tres en el teclado de su celular.

" _Hombres de Alquiler le proporciona: Habitaciones simples, habitaciones acondicionas con decoración motivadora, habitaciones adaptadas para realizar todo tipo de juegos, ambientes selváticos, campestres, minimalistas, infantiles, hogareños, replicas de oficinas, centros comerciales, habitaciones estilo egipcios, romanos, árabes, y latino americanos, ahora si lo suyo no son las cosas atrevidas, también tenemos disponibles desplazamientos a domicilio y/o departamentos discretos ubicados en el centro de la ciudad, aseguramos MAXIMA discreción. _

Todo en la lista llamó la atención de Isabella, sabía que lo lógico y racional para una mujer como ella debía ser colgar antes de seguir tentándose, pero todo esto era más fuerte que ella, quería seguir escuchando.

"_Cada una de estas habitaciones cuenta con un ambiente: Acogedor, privado y discreto, higiénico, desinfectado, sanitizado, con música grata y tragos al velador, jacuzzi, ducha y material de aseo personal de excelente calidad todo por cuenta de la casa. Si desea oír las ofertas de hombres disponibles presione dos"._

Y así lo hiso Isabella.

"_Para contactarse con hombres "__mixtos__", entiéndase por esto que están disponibles para ser contratados ya sea por hombres o mujeres presione uno. "__strippers__", especialistas en despedidas de solteras, atención a grupos o fantasías con animales presione dos, "__Hombres de compañía__" disponibles con traje y comportamiento apropiado presione tres, "__swingers__" dispuestos a hacer intercambio de parejas durante el acto sexual presione cuatro, "__elección personalizada__", si los detalles de este hombre son muy importantes para usted presione cinco"._ –Esta última fue la que llamó más su atención. Por lo que el cinco fue el número que presionó.

A continuación la voz de la grabadora fue reemplazada por varias voces masculinas, cada una haciendo propaganda de sus atributos. Para su sorpresa notó que todos se hacían llamar con nombres de dioses griegos.

"_Soy Zeus, el Dios que con veintitrés centímetro te hará tocar el mismísimo cielo, presiona uno y seré el hombre de tus fantasías"-_ A Isabella le desagradó la voz de este supuesto padre de los dioses por lo que lo descartó, no es que fuera a contratar sus servicios. Claro.

"_Mi nombre es Hefesto, tengo veinticinco años, muy bien dotado y soy el Dios del fuego que te hará Arder de placer".-_Demasiado pequeño para su gusto_. _

"_Hola soy el Hades, el Dios del inframundo…". _

Y así pasaron otras voces de hombres haciendo llamar Dioses y poniendo todos sus atributos físicos y masculinos hasta que llegó al último.

"_Bueno supongo que soy el número Diez en la lista de tus fantasías, soy Apolo y… si quieres conocerme presiona el cero"._ –La voz de este hombre era hipnotizante, seductora pero al mismo tiempo derrochaba timidez, era cálida y aterciopelada. Isabella no pudo resistirse, jamás pensó que existiera una voz tan angelical y que al mismo tiempo que la llamara tanto a la tentación. Presionó el cero.

Días antes de la llamada de Isabella, la vida de Edward estaba dando un giro inesperado. –Inesperado para él pero no para su destino que ya estaba trazado.

Había estado pensando en el anuncio del periódico día y noche, preguntándose si es que se había vuelto loco, si es que realmente estaba tan desesperado como para considerar la idea de volverse un gigoló. Pero por más que ponía en una balanza las ganancias y lo que perdería de hacerlo, sólo veía beneficios.

Lo haría en el más absoluto secreto, nadie podía enterarse de esta locura, ni siquiera su hermano – que a estas alturas era la única persona con la que podía contar. – tomó la servilleta con la dirección y salió de su apartamento.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta del enorme edificio con la dirección que él buscaba pensó en huir antes de concretar la locura que estaba pensando cometer. Pero la angustia y por sobre todo el miedo a verse a sí mismo como un maldito cobarde, débil y vulnerable ante lo que su padre pudiera decirle al verlo volver con la cola entre las piernas, rogando por su dinero, rogando por tener de regreso esa vida a la que había renunciado le dieron las fuerzas para continuar adelante.

Entró y tomó el ascensor hasta el piso que señalaba la servilleta, nervioso bajó y caminó hasta una puerta color marfil y con dos grandes cerraduras de un tono dorado. Tocó con duda en el rostro una vez el timbre y una mujer salió a recibirle al segundo toque que dio a este.

Era una mujer de estatura baja, un poco desgarbada y con anteojos gruesos, de cabello castaño oscuro, tez trigueña, y carente de cualquier tipo de maquillaje. –Para nada encajaba con el perfil de mujer que espera encontrar en un lugar como este.

_-"Buenos días, soy la secretaria y mi nombre es Ángela, he de suponer que usted viene por el trabajo ¿verdad?"._ –Le saludó la mujer amablemente.

Él se lo pensó por enésima vez, sus pies pedían a gritos comenzar a correr por la misma dirección que habían llegado, pero se auto exigió a recordar los motivos que lo traían hasta aquí por lo que asintió en silencio y sin mirar a los ojos a aquella chica.

-"_Adelante, tome asiento y espere a que lo llamemos_".

-"Gracias".- Respondió él sentándose en uno de los elegantes sofás que decoraban la pequeña habitación. Los nervios lo estaban matando y de pronto sintió nauseas.

-"_Necesito que llene un formulario con sus datos_" –Dijo la muchacha entregándole una carpeta tamaño oficio color marrón y una lapicera que por los grabados que tenía en la carcasa de plata debía de ser muy costosa.

Las preguntas del formulario lo dejaron con la cara roja cosa que no ayudaba a su nerviosismo, por lo que la rellenó lo antes posible para salir de esto. Entregó el formulario y volvió a sentarse.

Observó cada detalle frente a él. Por un momento se relajó mirando un enorme acuario situado justo a su lado. El suave vaivén de los peces calmó las nauseas y el susurro del tanque de oxígeno calmó sus nervios. Pero esto no duró mucho. Una de las puertas se abrió y una mujer despampanante salió de ella, no era como la secretaria que lo había recibido, esta era delgada y escultural, envuelta en un vestido de satén rojo que enmarcaba perfectamente su figura. De un pelo rizado, largo hasta la cintura y de un rubio casi oxigenado. No era su estilo. Pero sí reconoció la belleza de ella.

_-"Ángela, ¿cuántos postulantes quedan?"._

_-"Sólo uno Señora_." –Respondió con voz sumisa. Claramente esta nueva mujer era su jefa.

_-"¿Tienes la ficha?"._

-"_Sí_." –Ella se paró de su escritorio y puso en las manos de su jefa la carpeta marrón con los datos de Edward.

La mujer lo miró de pies a cabeza una y otra vez al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Abrió la carpeta y lo llamó por su nombre.

_-"¿Edward, verdad?"._

Él se puso de pié y asintió.

_-"Bueno, pasa a mi oficina"._

Caminó lentamente, algo asustado, mujeres como esa eran exactamente como las que en el instituto se burlaban de él por ser un cerebrito. Lo intimidaba.

Entró a una oficina, que más bien parecía una habitación. Tenía una cama, cámaras de video, una pantalla de plasma gigante y todo tipo de juguetes sexuales.

Ok, esto terminó por asustarlo. Las ganas de salir corriendo ya eran casi inevitables.

_-"A juzgar por tu cara esta debe ser la primera vez que vienes a un lugar como este. ¿o me equivoco?".-_Habló la mujer con picardía en la voz.

-"_Pues no te equivocas y te confieso que estoy a punto de salir corriendo_". –Era la verdad. La pura y santa verdad. Todo aquí lo intimidaba comenzando por su anfitriona.

_-" No te conviene."_ –Dijo ella alzando las cejas y lo volvió a recorrer con la mirada.

_-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-_Le preguntó asombrado.

_-"Por me pareces un hombre guapo, y solo por tu apariencia estoy prácticamente segura que serás un gran elemento para esta empresa"._ –Él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

_-"Quizás no sea lo que crees"._ –Dijo él respondiendo con sinceridad. No se consideraba para nada un maestro de la seducción ni mucho menos un semental.

_-"Créeme, sabrás que hacer cuando llegue el momento. Todos los hombres saben qué hacer".-_ Dijo ella riendo y redando los ojos.

-"_Bueno y supongamos que quiero trabajar con ustedes, qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Y cuanto ganaré. Te seré sincero, y si estoy aquí es solo porque mis problemas financieros me están matando. Sólo por eso"._

_-"Todos llegan aquí por dinero. Así es que no creas que eres especial". _

_-"A todo esto, mi nombre es Lauren y no tengo problema en que me tutees"._ –Extendió su mano y Edward la estrechó.

-"_Para qué decirte mi nombre si ya lo sabes". _

_-"¿Y dime Edward, qué disponibilidad de tiempo tienes?"._

_-"La verdad es que tengo un trabajo de medio día, y en por las tardes trabajo haciendo clases, por lo que si no es inconveniente creo que por las noches". _

-"_Me parece perfecto. Antes, necesito ver la mercancía_." – Esto lo dejó helado.

_-"¿Mercancía?"._

_-"Sí, necesito que te desnudez."_ –Habló ella sin tapujos ni rodeos.

_-"¿Aquí, ahora?"._ – Su rostro estaba más rojo que el rubí, y la verdad es que jamás había estado en esta situación como esta, incluso la encontró un poco humillante. Se sintió como si fuera un objeto, una cosa.

_-"Sí, y te pediría por favor que te apresures, no tengo todo el día". _

Ya ni modo, tendría que hacerlo, por lo que comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente y ya cuando hubo terminado tapó sus partes íntimas con sus manos y se quedó parado ante la mirada de Lauren.

_-"¿Te molesta?"._ –Dijo ella señalando a sus manos.

Él las quitó, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, no estaba preparado para esto, aunque en realidad, después de responder el formulario debió esperárselo.

Ella lo miró de todos los ángulos posibles, lo tocó, lo hiso caminar por la habitación y hasta tenderse en la cama. Luego de que se cansara de observarlo habló.

_-"Ya puedes vestirte". _

_-"¿Eso es todo?"._ –Preguntó asombrado, ya estaba prácticamente imaginando que tendría que acostarse con ella.

_-"Sí"._ –Respondió ella sin levantar la vista del formulario donde tomaba notas.

_-"¿Y me dirás al menos si quedé o no?"._

Ella levantó la vista para volver a mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo.

-"_Estás dentro"._ –Una sonrisa espontánea llenó el rostro de Edward. Una parte de él estaba feliz, pero por otro lado su corazón latía de manera poco usual al pensar en su familia y en lo que estaba próximo a convertirse.

_-"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?". _

_-"Dime"._ – Respondió ella sin levantar la vista del formulario y sin prestarle mayor atención.

_-"La verdad es que necesito guardar el anonimato, pertenezco a una familia importante, y no me gustaría que nadie se enterara de esto. ¿Es posible?"._

_-"Bueno, te informo que ninguno de los chicos que trabaja aquí usa su verdadero nombre, por lo demás aseguramos máxima discreción tanto como para nuestras clientas como para ustedes. Ah. Por cierto, a partir de ahora serás Apolo"._

_-"¿Apolo?".-_ Esto último le causó curiosidad y un poco de risa.-"_¿Por qué?"._

_-"Porque aquí utilizamos nombres de Dioses Griegos, y Apolo es uno de los Dioses de la belleza, y tú eres perfecto para llevar este nombre y por lo demás es el único disponible". _

_-"¿Puedo pedir un par de cosas?"._

_-"Eso depende. Pero adelante, te escucho". _

_-"Sería posible vendar los ojos de mi "clienta", no quiero correr el riesgo de ser reconocido, y lo otro, es que no quiero pasar por tantas mujeres"._ –Esto era lo único que se le ocurría para no lastimar a su familia.

_-"No creo que haya problema con eso. Siempre que la clienta no se oponga". _

-"_Gracias. ¿Puedo marcharme ya?"._

-"_No, antes debes dejar una grabación, ve y dile a Ángela que la haga. Y en cuanto a la paga, aquí trabajamos por porcentajes, y por bonos, todo depende de cuán bien te desempeñes. Pero te aseguro que ganarás tanto que no querrás dejar este trabajo jamás. Hay muchos que desearían estar en tu lugar. Digo, para que te enteres"._

_-"Bueno, supongo que cuando tenga que trabajar me llamarás ¿verdad?"._

- _"La próxima semana Ángela te dará una lista con tus horarios, el nombre de tu clienta y el lugar al que debes ir"._ –Estaba a punto de dejar la habitación cuando Lauren lo detuvo. –"_Otra cosa, tenemos tres reglas que debes respetar"._

_-"¿Cuáles?"._ –Dejó su andar y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

_-"Primero, no tienes permitido pedir detalles personales de las clientas, Segundo, no te enamores de ellas y por último, debes mantener distancia de las clientas cuando estés fuera del horario de trabajo. Necesitamos personas de confianza, y ante que todo está la seguridad de nuestros clientes. Ángela te hará firmar una clausula de discreción y secreto"._ –Él asintió. Sin replicar nada. Le parecía lo justo. Y es que tampoco tenía pensado enamorarse de una mujer cómo las que eran capaces de contratar hombres para tener sexo.

Sin nada más de qué hablar con su nueva jefa Él se dirigió a donde se encontraba la secretaria, hiso la grabación y se marchó luego de firmar la cláusula.

-"_Apolo"._ – Soltó una risa mientras dejaba el edificio.

* * *

**¿Y? … Alguna de ustedes quiere probar la mercancía? Jajajajjajaj **


	5. La primera cita

**N/A:** _Ya sé, me tardé un poco, pero es que tenía mil cosas en la universidad… y fuera de eso no he estado muy bien de ánimo… no sé. Siempre me pasa esto en esta fecha… Por cierto hoy estoy de cumpleaños… supongo que esa es la razón de mi tontera… es que siempre me baja la melancolía… así de la nada. En fin, espero mi regalo de cumpleaños, espero recibir muchos Rws. _

_**Leer abajo**_

* * *

**Hombre de Alquiler**

_**Summary: **__Bella es una mujer sexualmente reprimida, pero una nota en el periódico le ayudará a cumplir sus mayores fantasías ¿Cuán posible es separar el corazón del placer? Un gigoló será el encargado de enseñarle su valor como mujer._

_**Raiting:**__M_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: La primera cita. **

Le tomaría mucho trabajo relajarse.

Esta tarde al regresar de su agotadora jornada de trabajo en la Universidad, el conserje le avisó que había recibido un sobre con su nombre, que tenía órdenes estrictas de entregárselo personalmente a él en sus manos.

Miró en el ascensor el sobre café que le había dado su conserje, la tentación de abrirlo era grande, pero finalmente decidió esperar hasta estar en las cuatro paredes de su apartamento.

Una vez allí dejó el sobre sobre la mesa de centro, dejó su bolso y su chaqueta en su habitación y caminó hasta la cocina para poner un plato de comida congelada en el horno de microondas y tomar una cerveza del refrigerador.

Una vez que respiró lo suficiente como para que sus nervios estuvieran bajo control, dejó la botella de cerveza en la mesa y tomó el sobre.

Sentía curiosidad por saber quién sería su primera "_clienta_", pero al mismo tiempo se le revolvía el estómago sólo de pensar que después de ver el contenido del sobre ya no tendría vuelta atrás. –Se habría convertido en un "_gigoló_".

Finalmente rasgó la parte superior del sobre y con cuidado sacó de él unas llaves, una pequeña libreta y una hoja de oficio que en la parte superior tenía el logo de la empresa.

"_**Hombres de Alquiler S.A"**_

_Edward, junto con saludarte adjunto los datos de tu primer trabajo._

_Nombre: Isabella Swan._

_Edad: 28 años._

_Hora de encuentro: 22:30 pm. _

_Fecha: Miércoles 21 de Julio._

_Lugar: Primera Avenida #330 – Dpto. 32-A._

_Otros datos:_

_Esta clienta aceptó tu condición de usar un pañuelo. Los servicios que contrató son los básicos. Espero leas el manual que aquí adjuntamos, ahí te dirá lo que debes hacer. El tiempo de duración de la cita es de tres horas como mínimo. Si todo resulta bien puedes, y si así lo deseas pasar la noche en el departamento._

_Suerte en tu primera cita. _

_Atte. Ángela Weber –Secretaria. _

_P.d: Esta clienta pagó bastante bien, sé generoso con ella. _

Edward no esperaba tener que acudir a una cita tan pronto, por lo que tenía entendido la grabación con su voz apenas debió salir ayer por la tarde.

En realidad no sólo eso fue lo que le sorprendió. La chica con la que debería debutar era prácticamente de su edad, y no cabía en su cabeza que una mujer joven estuviera pagando por tener sexo con un gigoló. Trató de imaginarse el tipo de mujeres que acuden a servicios como estos, y sus expectativas no variaron entre "solteronas, gordas, feas, _ninfómanas_, mujeres cuyos novios o esposos debían de haber abandonado, _frígidas_, o deformes".

Una punzada de asco le dio justo en la boca del estómago. Y supo que debería estar mentalizado para poder funcionar como corresponde, lo pensó por un momento, la verdad es que sus experiencias sexuales eran las mínimas, y solo había estado con una mujer –Una compañera de Universidad que había estado de intercambio hace unos años. – Y no es que después no haya tenido oportunidades de hacerlo, si no que él era bastante meticuloso y selectivo en cuanto a mujeres se refería.

No buscaba grandes cosas ni grandes atributos físicos. Las mujeres que llamaban su atención tenían más inteligencia que belleza. Nunca le gustaron las huecas ni las "_atrevidas_". Buscaba más bien alguien de bajo perfil, que tuviera un rumbo fijo para su futuro y que por sobre todo no intentara cambiarlo. Odiaba por sobre todo eso.

Pasó la noche en vela, no pudo dormir, los nervios se lo estaban comiendo por dentro y de paso la culpa no dejó que la imagen de su madre abandonara su mente.

Estaba a pocas horas de volverse un prostituto. Aún tenía tiempo de arrepentirse se así lo quería. Pero sin dudas no podía hacerlo. Esta era la única salida que tenía. Este era su único plan.

Isabella por su parte, luego de concertar la cita se sintió extrañamente emocionada. No podía creer que ella haya sido capaz de contratar a alguien para tener "_sexo_". Nunca en su vida se abría imaginado llegar a esto.

Pero no lo hacía por que estuviera "_necesitada_" ni mucho menos, pero es que esa voz… esas simples palabras desataron tal hormigueo en su vientre, tal aceleración en su corazón que no pudo reprimir el impulso de querer conocerlo.

Claro que ese deseo en cierto modo se había limitado, ya que cuando la secretaria de Hombres de Alquiler le comentó que este gigoló en especial tenía una exigencia, su sueño de ver el rostro de aquella voz tan maravillosa se fue por el escusado. Aunque no del todo, ya que en no verle la cara haría más fácil dejar de lado su extremada timidez. Y ni hablar del morbo que el misterioso hombre le provocaba.

Finalmente llegó la noche del miércoles. Y ambos estaban muriendo de los nervios por dentro.

Para saber que se trataba de su "_hombre_" Isabella debía completar una frase que diría él en cuanto la viera mientras que ella le esperaría frente a una puerta de espaldas a un ascensor.

Miles de preguntas pasaron por su mente mientras esperaba en el lugar acordado.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? –Digo, ¿qué es lo que se supone debes decirle a un hombre al que le estás pagando por tener sexo? O tal vez no se habla, nada más se va al acto y ya. Pero no era lo que ella quería, deseaba volver a oír esa voz que no podía quitar de su cabeza.

¿Qué pensaría Mike de enterarse en lo que ella andaba? -¡Peor aún, qué pensarían sus padres de esto!

Un ruido la sacó de sus vacilaciones, alguien subía por el ascensor.

Su corazón se disparó en una carrera sin meta final. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Pero aún así se mantuvo firme de pie frente a la puerta del departamento 32- A.

Mientras tanto Edward subía hasta el tercer piso, obviamente que con los nervios a flor de piel, pero intentó calmarse, respiró profundamente un par de veces y finalmente se mentalizó.

"_Recuerda los consejos de Emmett, piensa como si fueras él… Recuerda por qué estás aquí_."

El ascensor se detuvo y dos corazones se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Él dio otro audible respiro y cerró los ojos antes de poner un pié fuera de aquel estrecho elevador.

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue la silueta de una mujer de pie frente a la puerta del apartamento que tenía la numeración de su informe.

-"_Debe ser ella_". –Pensó. –"_Al menos no es gorda". _

_-"Y aquí vamos"_. –Pensó ella.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, y un perfume varonil se adueñó del pasillo. Era… ¿Cómo describirlo…? – "_Exquisito_".

_-"Soy el número diez en la lista de tus fantasías"_ –Le susurró la misma voz de terciopelo al oído. La misma que tanto ansiaba volver a oír. Trató de recordar lo que tenía que responder. Finalmente pudo hablar.

_-"Y yo la número uno de las tuyas". _

Una sonrisa se formó involuntariamente en los labios de ambos.

Edward se preguntaba la razón del porqué sonreía. Porqué una mujer con una voz tan dulce y cálida estaba pagando por esto. Sintió curiosidad, quizás debía de tener alguna deformidad en el rostro, en el cuerpo, no sé, al menos una cicatriz que la avergonzara tanto como para no poder conseguir un novio. Quiso comprobar si alguna de sus teorías era cierta, por lo que quiso dar inicio a la cita.

_-"Cierra los ojos y luego voltea"._ –Le pidió a la chica.

Ella obedeció, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si esa voz se había adueñado de cada uno de sus sentidos casi instantáneamente?.

Él no encontró ninguna de sus "_teorías_" en el rostro de ella. Tenía facciones de niña aún, su piel era casi tan pálida como la suya y unas dispersas y tenues pecas adornaban ese ovalado rostro. "_Bueno, no era tan terrible después de todo"._ –Pensó. Quitó de su cara unos mechones que colgaban de su pelo y los acomodó con delicadeza tras sus orejas.

Tomó de su bolsillo el pañuelo negro con el que taparía los ojos de ella, y suavemente rodeó con él el contorno de la cabeza de Isabella tapando un espeso manto de pestañas largas y curvadas. Una nueva pregunto se armó en su mente. _–"¿De qué color serían sus ojos…?"._

Para ella todo se sintió diferente. Cuando volteó pudo sentir de cara el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su misterioso acompañante, cómo un dulce aliento le golpeaba a la altura de su frente y bajaba hasta colarse por sus fosas nasales.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero poco faltaba para que se rindiera, para que desobedeciera la orden que le habían dado. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando unas manos tibias acariciaron el costado de sus mejillas y acomodaron el cabello que tenía sobre la cara y lo pasaba detrás de sus orejas para finalmente cubrir sus ojos con una venda.

-"Sólo una cosa". –Le susurró e hiso una pausa. –"Jamás te quites el pañuelo". –Ella solo asintió.

Ya en la oscuridad que le proporcionaba aquel pañuelo abrió los ojos, y entonces escuchó como él sacaba de sus bolsillos una llave y la introducía en la cerradura de la puerta. Al no poder ver nada el resto de sus sentidos se agudizó y pudo jurar que sintió como la llave giraba hasta quitar el seguro.

La puerta no rechinó ni nada, pero supo que ya estaba abierta por la tibia corriente de aire que como un suspiro paso por la piel de sus mejillas.

Edward tomó una de las manos de Isabella para guiarla hasta una sala que había en la habitación cerrando con sus pies la puerta detrás de él. Le sorprendió que el lugar no fuera como la "_oficina_" de su jefa, muy por el contrario, era un lugar acogedor, sin juguetes extraños ni tubos de acero como esos que van desde el techo hasta el mismísimo suelo. Nada más había una pequeña sala, con un gran sofá de cuero negro, una mesa de centro donde un enorme arreglo floral se posaba, una cocina americana con un mini bar que encima tenía una botella de champan dentro de una cubeta de hielos y dos largas copas de cristal a los costados. Más al fondo una puerta abierta que dejaba ver los pies de una cama y a un costado otra puerta que pensó sería el baño.

Él la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá y luego se sentó a su lado, acariciando espontáneamente –sin entender el por qué –con la yema de sus dedos el dorso de su mano, en todo momento su corazón bombeaba caudales de sangre.

-"_Y bien, aquí estamos_". –Susurró ella con un claro y cargado nerviosismo en la voz.

-"_Así es_". –Respondió él sin saber que más decir.

Un silencio que para ambos se sintió como eterno se hiso en la habitación. Hasta que por fin Edward se decidió a acabar con él –sin dejar de acariciar esas suaves y pequeñas manos.

-"_Dime, ¿qué es lo quieres que hagamos, qué te gusta?"._ A estas alturas Edward se había entregado por completo a su "_trabajo_". Se había rendido, y no es como si le hubiera costado mucho trabajo hacerlo, o cómo si fuese un real martirio.

-"_No lo sé, es la primera vez que hago esto_".

Edward soltó una pequeña risa, si tan sólo ella supiera que para él ésta también era la primera vez.

-"¿_Puedo saber qué es lo gracioso_?"

-"_Es que esta también lo es para mí_". –Dijo él sin poder reprimir una carcajada.

-"¿Qué cosa?". –Preguntó confundida.

-"Que esta, también es la primera vez que hago esto". –Respondió hablando casi para él.

Las manos de Isabella se libraron de las caricias de Edward y se acomodó de tal forma que quedaron uno frente al otro. Alzo sus manos hasta encontrar el rostro de su compañero, comenzó a marcar con ellas el contorno de su rostro. Tratando de memorizar cada curva y cada facción.

La suavidad de su piel le llamó profundamente la atención, ni un solo desnivel, ni una sola aspereza más que las propias de una piel recién afeitada en los contornos de sus labios y en la barbilla.

No pudo más y acercó su rostro hasta el de Edward y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de esos finos pero al mismo tiempo carnosos labios. Él se limitó a cerrar los ojos sin decir nada.

Pero se recordó a sí mismo que él era el gigoló por esta noche, por lo que haciéndolo de la mejor manera que pudo, recorrió el camino que las manos de Isabella hacían hasta sus hombros, descendió por ellos hasta alcanzar su cintura y la invitó a ponerse de pie frente a él.

Ella nada más se dejó llevar.

Unas fuertes pero cariñosas manos comenzaron a recorrer tímidamente su cuerpo, a juguetear de vez en cuando con su cabello, pero siempre manteniéndose alejado de sus partes íntimas, de sus pechos y cualquier parte que un hombre común abría tocado sin pudor alguno.

Él por primera vez puso atención en la vestimenta de Isabella. No era acorde con su rostro, no era acorde a su edad, más bien se le vería mejor a una mujer mayor, y ni aún así se vería bien.

No entendía porque una mujer joven se escondía tras esa ropa. Quizás sí tendría una marca en su cuerpo después de todo.

Guiado por la curiosidad comenzó a desabrochar los botones del abrigo de ella, cuando hubo terminado con el último deslizó el pesado abrigo por sus hombros hasta dejarlo caer al piso por completo. El panorama no mejoró, una fea blusa color verde con encajes en las mangas salió a relucir. Más abajo unos pantalones de tela negra -que cubrían la mayor parte de sus zapatos de tacones-, comunes y corrientes complementaban peor aún su atuendo.

Pero eso no lo detuvo, quería ver de una vez por todas lo que esas telas escondían.

Cuando acercó sus dedos para comenzar a desabrochar los botones de la blusa pudo sentir como el pecho de Isabella respondía a los escandalosos latidos de su corazón. "_Debía estar haciendo algo bien si causaba ese efecto en ella_".-Pensó.

Lo que Edward desconocía era que lo que hacía que el corazón de Isabella latiera de esa forma no eran precisamente sus caricias –aunque claro que influían- , sino más bien por el nerviosismo que le causaba el miedo de que él también se decepcionara de lo que ella tenía para ofrecerle. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sintiéndose horrible, no deseada, se le había grabado en la memoria y en el corazón que no servía para esto.

Cuando noto que Edward comenzaba a quitarle la ropa el impulso por detenerlo se hacía más fuerte. Pero se contuvo, lo dejó. Quería al menos intentarlo.

Continuó en lo que estaba, desabotonó la blusa sin abrirla del todo, manteniendo el suspenso para más tarde. Quiso probar el sabor de ese esbelto cuello que lo tentaba, por lo que armó un camino desde donde terminaba la mandíbula hasta donde se separaban esos gloriosos montes en su pecho con sus labios. Con sutileza empujó la tela hasta dejar sólo su corpiño a la vista. No encontró marcas salvo por unas pocas pecas que le parecieron sensuales, era perfecta. La palidez de su cuerpo contrastaba con el encaje azul de su corpiño perfectamente.

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. Era hombre después de todo.

Continuó con el pantalón y ya un poco más entusiasmado tomó un de sus pies y deslizó el cierre de su bota para quitarla. Hiso lo mismo con la otra.

El ruido de los latidos de Isabella ya era demasiado audible como para disimular lo que estaba sintiendo en cada rincón de su piel.

Estaba prácticamente desnuda frente a un hombre totalmente desconocido, estaba a puertas de entregarle su cuerpo y no podía evitar sentirse mal.

No porque fuera "ESTE" hombre en particular, no por que estuviera pagando una gran cantidad exagerada de dinero por esto, si no que tenía miedo, tanto que estaba ahí, de pié frente a él temblando, no de frio, si no que de miedo, de nervios, de ansiedad, de excitación.

Un susurro terminó por erizar los bellos de su piel.

-"Sígueme, confía en mí".

Siguió fielmente la nueva orden, al tiempo que él ejerciendo muy poca fuerza en sus hombros la guió por un pasillo hasta que sus pies se encontraron con la marquesa de lo que adivinó sería la cama.

Esto ya estaba avanzando mucho, demasiado para ella.

-"No puedo". –Dijo finalmente.

-"¿Cómo que no puedes?".- Le susurró la voz de terciopelo empleando un tono tentador.

-"Esto. No puedo, no sé hacerlo bien".

Edward no entendía a qué se refería, él tampoco era un experto, pero… "Vaya, quizás sea virgen". –Pensó.

La ayudó a sentarse a los pies de la cama, se inclinó para poder mirarla al rostro. Le causó tanta ternura que sus manos –nuevamente de forma involuntaria –acariciaron por encima de la venda el suave rostro de Isabella.

-"Eres virgen, ¿verdad?".

Avergonzada, sin explicación racional .Isabella sólo negó con la cabeza.

-"Entonces… ¿porqué? .

-" Ya te dije, no sé cómo hacerlo".

Algo no estaba bien con ella, y él se dio cuenta enseguida. No quiso forzarla a pesar de que él moría de ganas por tocarla.

Se quitó su camisa y cubrió la semidesnudez de Isabella. Se sentó a su lado y con su mano atrajo el cuerpo de ella para acurrucarla en su pecho.

-"Tranquila, no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres".

Cobijada en el cuerpo de aquel misterioso hombre suspiró.

-"No es que no quiera" .-Dijo finalmente.

-"Isabella, no tienes que darme explicaciones".

Sólo mantuvo silencio, solo se quedó escuchando en medio de la oscuridad que le impedía ver a sus ojos, inhalando el dulce aroma del cuerpo de Edward, no se parecía a ningún olor que haya sentido antes, era único. Su mente divagó Imaginando el rostro de un ángel. Porque así debía ser. Una voz tan hermosa no podía ser de alguien que no lo fuera en todo, en cuerpo, en alma. Todo.

No sabía por qué sentía tanta confianza por este extraño, o porqué extrañamente, sin razón alguna, se sintió tan protegida, entendida.

No amada. Por que ni él ni ella pensaban en eso. Pero estaba claro que una química, una atracción especial los unía.

Finalmente habló.

–" ¿Te molesta si sólo nos quedamos así?".

Él sonrió. Y la acurrucó aún más junto a él en respuesta.

Luego de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

_Ya sé. Me van matar, sé que esperaban ver en acción a este gigoló, pero tengo una muy buena explicación para esto. _

_Piensen… si somos un poco realista, alguna de ustedes sabría como actuar en la posición de esta Bella? … Es difícil olvidar algo se mete en la cabeza y peor aún cuando se graba en el corazón, necesita tiempo para sanar… y no se preocupen, que Edward sabrá ayudarla. Y por cierto, muy bien. Ya tengo avanzado el capítulo 5, y se viene el tan esperado lemmon… _

_Bueno, desde ya gracias por sus comentarios. He recibido una infinidad de alertas que me tienen con el corazón llenito, quiero decir que no esperé tanto apoyo, pero sin dudas esto es por ustedes. _

_Si les gustó este capítulo dejen un Rw._

_**Kisses and Bites .**_

_**Angylito. **_

_P.D: Por cierto, les cuento que en mi Facebook siempre subo adelantos, o a veces las explicaciones de por qué tardo en publicar. Visiten mi perfil. _


	6. Y aquí estamos otra vez

**N/A:** _Ok, esta vez si me tardé mucho, pero estuve con unos problemillas, la verdad es que me di unas vacaciones lejos de los libros, mi laptop y todo lo que tenga que ver con escribir, leer o editar. Estaba colapsada, y como ya comenté en otro de mis fics, estuve a punto de cerrar todo y dejar de escribir, pero antes de dejarlas tenía que pensarlo, y qué creen? No puedo vivir sin esto, es lo que me gusta y me hace feliz. Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, jajajja me van a querer asesinar, lo sé. _

_**Leer abajo**_

* * *

**Hombre de Alquiler**

_**Summary:**__Bella es una mujer sexualmente reprimida, pero una nota en el periódico le ayudará a cumplir sus mayores fantasías ¿Cuán posible es separar el corazón del placer? Un gigoló será el encargado de enseñarle su valor como mujer._

_**Raiting:**__M_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Y aquí estamos otra vez. **

Cuando despertó en la mañana estaba sola, la venda que antes había cubierto sus ojos estaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre la almohada a su lado y su cuerpo semidesnudo estaba cubierto sólo por una delgada sábana blanca.

Trató de recordar si es que se había perdido de algo, pero lo único que vino a su mente fue el recuerdo del calor que emanaba del cuerpo de "_Apolo_" mientras la contenía entre sus brazos.

Ahora que lo meditaba, ella había pensado en preguntarle el por qué se hacía llamar así, o sí era su verdadero nombre, cosa que dudaba, aún cuando el "_apodo_" le hacía justicia, ya que por lo que recordaba de sus años de estudiante, Apolo era uno de los dioses de la belleza masculina y ella estaba segura que su compañero de anoche calzaba con esa descripción aunque no había tenido el honor de verle a la cara directamente.

La verdad es que muchas de las cosas que planeó hacer en su primera cita con su gigoló quedaron en el olvido, pero no por eso la noche había sido un desastre, la verdad es que disfrutó en demasía de la compañía y por sobre todo el respeto que él le había demostrado. Cosa que ningún otro hombre había hecho jamás.

Quería volver a estar con él, no le importaba si no podía verle a la cara, no le importaba desembolsar grandes cantidades de dinero para quizás solo escuchar esa maravillosa y excitante voz.

Aún se podía sentir el aroma de su piel en el aire, en las sábanas de la cama y en cada espacio del apartamento.

Una llamada a su celular la despertó del sueño. Tardó un poco en responder, pues sus cosas aún estaban sobre el sofá de la otra habitación.

-"¿_Diga_?". –Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-"_Señorita Swan, acaba de llamar el ministro Angelis y pregunta que cómo a qué hora puede recibirlo en su despacho_". –Era la voz de su secretaria.

-"_¡Oh! . Amber, dile que llego en una hora_". Dijo en cuanto volvió a la realidad e hiso juicio de que sabía que hoy llegaba el ministro de Grecia.

Saltó de la cama y entró al baño para darse una ducha rápida, así solo tendría que pasar a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa y salir rápidamente a la oficina. Trató de concentrarse en su reunión con aquel ministro pero no pudo, ni aún con el agua tibia que la bañaba consiguió que su corazón dejara de latir de una manera extraña cuando pensaba en el tal "_Apolo_".

Minutos antes de que Isabella se despertara Edward la había estado observando detenidamente mientras dormía.

No encontró nada en ella que no fuera hermoso, nada que no le causara un desborde de ternura. Mientras la veía sonrió un par de veces. Y es que jamás pensó que su primera noche como gigoló acabara así, consolando y arrumando a una desconocida. Se preguntó también qué daño tan grande pudieron hacerle en el pasado para que tuviera tanto miedo a acostarse con alguien, y que si se sentía de esa manera ¿porqué había pagado para pasar una noche con un gigoló?.

También se preguntó si acaso volvería a trabajar en esto, después de todo, no había hecho el trabajo cómo se suponía debía hacer. ¿_Pero acaso él iba a ser capaz de obligar a alguien a que tuviera relaciones_? . Tal vez debió haber intentado siquiera convencerla.

Ya no importaba, estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier consecuencia, al menos había hecho lo posible por alcanzar su sueño de ser músico, y si ya esto no había dado resultado, pues no le quedaría de otra que vender su flamante Volvo plateado.

Miró una vez más a la chica que aún tenía recostada la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo. No sentía recelo hacía ella, incluso extrañamente se sintió agradecido. Después de todo no había sido tan terrible hacerle de compañía, aunque reconoció que en algún momento deseó poder disfrutar de ese menudo cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo es un hombre ¿_no?_.

Un rayo de sol le dio directo en los ojos en ese momento y tubo que entrecerrarlos, agachó la mirada y el mismo rayo de sol alcanzaba a tocar parte del cuerpo femenino que lo acompañaba, era un efecto de luz y sombra maravilloso, pero se quedó embobado observando como varias tonalidades de marrones y rojizos resaltaron de la cabellera de Isabella.

-"_Es linda_". –Pensó. – "_No puedo entender cómo llegó a esto_".

La acomodó con cuidado -para no despertarla- a un costado de la cama y la cubrió con la sábana, le quitó el pañuelo de los ojos con delicadeza y lo dejó doblado sobre la almohada donde antes descansaba su cabeza. Pensó en dejarle una nota de despedida antes de marcharse, pero se arrepintió y simplemente tomó su camisa del piso para luego ponérsela y acariciar la mejilla de Isabella antes de irse.

Tres días pasaron de eso.

De la empresa hasta entonces no lo habían contactado por lo que ya estaba casi seguro de que no lo volverían a llamar. Eso hasta que al llegar a su edificio el conserje volvió a detenerlo antes de subir al ascensor y le entregó un sobre similar al de la vez anterior.

Esta vez no pudo esperar a llegar al calor de su hogar, simplemente lo abrió.

.

.

"_**Hombres de Alquiler S.A"**_

_Edward, junto con saludarte te damos la bienvenida oficialmente a "Hombres de Alquiler S.A", recibimos excelentes críticas de la Señora Swan__._

_ Por lo que adjuntamos además tu paga y otra por adelantado ya que mañana tienes otra cita con ella, la misma hora y el mismo lugar._

_ La llave te la entregará el conserje del edificio, llámanos para confirmar tu disponibilidad._

_Atte Laurent W._

.

.

Sacó del sobre dos cheques con una suma impresionante de dinero, el suficiente para dos meses de renta y para llenar al menos dos veces el estanque de bencina de su volvo, cosa que lo alegró bastante. No sólo porque ya no sería necesario vender su amado auto, sino porque extrañamente se sintió feliz al saber que volvería a verla. No entendía el porqué de ese sentimiento, pero fue algo nuevo para él. Hasta el momento no entendía que pudo haber hecho bien para que ella quisiera volver a verle, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, haría lo posible por ayudarla, Edward sabía que algo andaba mal con ella, y no descansaría hasta que saber qué era. Por lo demás, se lo debía.

Ya no se sentía tan nervioso como la primera vez, al menos ahora sabía a qué atenerse y estaba lejos de ser lo que antes había imaginado. Llamó a la secretaria para confirmar la cita y se acostó.

Ella después de su cita con el ministro se sentó en su escritorio y en sus manos jugueteaba con la servilleta donde tenía el número telefónico de "_Hombres de Alquiler_". Jugueteó con ella un momento, debatiéndose entre sí llamar o no, después de mucho pensarlo decidió hacerlo.

Tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar. Su corazón se desbordó en cosa de segundos cuando respondieron, no sabía que decir, lo único que tenía claro era que no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa voz, ese olor… a ese hombre. Escuchó de nuevo la grabación de Apolo una y otra vez hasta que finalmente presionó el número para concertar una nueva cita. Pidió a la secretaría que fijara una nueva cita con Apolo, que quería y pagaría por el privilegio de que este hombre sólo la atendiera a ella, no quería que nadie más gozara de sus servicios. La verdad es que no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero ofreció una muy buena cantidad de dinero por este beneficio.

Ya era un hecho de que se había vuelto loca, pero ya que así era ¿qué de malo había en sacar provecho de ello?.

Tenía que viajar, debía atender urgente el caso del ministro en Grecia, pero en tres días más estaría de regreso y lo único que anhelaba era volver a sentirse de la manera que se sintió en compañía de él.

El viaje en sí fue agotador, pero el cansancio no era nada comparado con la ansiedad que sentía por volver y acudir al encuentro con ese desconocido.

La cita se concertó en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior.

Ella llegó a la hora justa, se paró frente a la misma puerta, de espaldas al ascensor.

Como la primera vez, su corazón latió desenfrenadamente cuando sintió que al ascensor subía, cuando esas puertas se abrieron volvió a escuchar el ligero sonido de los pasos de él.

-Soy el número de diez en la lista de tus fantasías. – El terciopelo de susurró al oído.

-Y yo la número uno de las tuyas. –Dijo ella con el tono de picardía en la voz.

Estaba nerviosa, la última vez que se habían visto había sido extraño, no habían consumado ningún acto, es más, él solo se había limitado a consolarla cuando más lo necesitó. Y estaba agradecida por ello.

Escuchó como con la llave quitaba el seguro de la puerta, con el mismo pañuelo vendaba sus ojos, y como el perfume de este hombre se volvía a colar por sus fosas nasales. Haciéndose insoportablemente irresistible.

Se sentó, guiada por él, en el mismo sofá de la vez anterior, y allí se quedó jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos sobre su regazo.

-"y bien, aquí estamos de nuevo". – Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

-"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?". –Esto la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

-"La que quieras". –Le incitó ella a continuar. Lo dejaría preguntarle lo que quisiera con tal de seguir oyendo esa voz.

-"¿Porqué?"- Dejó la pregunta inconclusa.

-"Porqué, qué". – Insistió ella, esperando que su gigoló continuara.

-"Porque me volviste a llamar".

-"Ah, es eso. Simplemente porque me agradas". – Respondió sin dejar espacio a replicas.

-" Eso es bueno, supongo".

Se sentó a su lado, tomó sus manos con cuidado y comenzó a hacer círculos con las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel.

-" Y dime, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?".

-"Quiero me ayudes a olvidar". – habló sin pensarlo siquiera sorprendiendo de paso a su acompañante.

-"Tus deseos son ordenes para mí". – Al menos lo intentaría, trataría de ser sutil, de ser considerado con ella. No la dejaría dar un paso atrás como la otra vez.

Se incorporó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-"Entonces podemos comenzar por donde quedamos la vez pasada". –Sin decir nada más hiso lo mismo que había hecho antes. Comenzó por despojarla de ese feo chaquetón, le quitó a una velocidad excesivamente lenta su blusa y con picardía desabotonó el único botón que le impedía ver sus bragas.

Estaba nerviosa, nuevamente el impulso por detenerlo se hiso presente en su mente, pero lo reprimió. Utilizando el máximo control para no levantar sus manos y apartar esos delgados dedos que ya comenzaban a descender por su cintura para acomodarse en los contornos de sus caderas.

Ella simplemente lo dejó. No lo detendría porque esta vez quería sentir que la tocara, quería sentir esas fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo cálidas manos ocuparan cada lugar de su cuerpo, quería que ese fresco aliento hiciera contacto con su piel y se colara entre sus labios.

Por su parte, Edward estaba preparado por si Isabella le detenía, preparado realmente para hacer lo que ella le pidiese. Cuando vio que no lo detuvo su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, sintió los vellos de su piel erizarse bajo su ropa y cómo la sangre del corazón iba directamente bombeada hacia su miembro.

Esbozó una sonrisa, la verdad es que jamás su cuerpo había reaccionado de tal manera, quizás el que esto fuera como un juego lo excitaba o tal vez porque él también tenía ganas de hacerla suya, quien sabe.

Siguió sus instintos, marcó las curvas de Isabella con la yema de sus dedos, llegó hasta ese fino y largo cuello y se detuvo en él, lo acarició con su dedo pulgar mientras el resto de sus dedos se colaban por la nuca Isabella para enredarse en su cabellera con sutileza.

Mientras las manos de ella a ciegas buscaban esos malditos botones para deshacerse de la camisa de su Dios griego. Eso de no ver le molestaba cada vez menos, el misterio era un plus que nunca imaginó disfrutaría.

Mientras le quitaba la camisa, él hacía lo propio con sus manos, miró nuevamente ese menudo cuerpo, y recordó lo mucho que había querido explorarlo. Una pregunta inesperada desvió su atención de esos pequeños, pero firmes pechos.

-"¿Te molesta si te beso?". – Si se hubiera encontrado en otra situación, o quizás con otro hombre, probablemente no habría hecho una pregunta tan estúpida como esta, pero la verdad es que ella no sabía como podría reaccionar él si ella simplemente lo hiciese. No sabía si eso entraba dentro de todo lo que ella había pagado.

Él, por un segundo se lo pensó, pero miró esos pálidos labios y no pudo evitar la corriente magnética que lo llamaba a probarlos.

-"Por supuesto que no me molesta, ya te lo dije, esta noche haremos lo que _tú_ quieras". – hizo especial énfasis en una palabra.

-"Entonces quiero que me beses, quiero que me des el mejor beso que hayas dado".

Ella no se lograba explicar por qué actuaba de esa manera tan atrevida, o por qué demonios hablaba así, pero la respuesta que él le había proporcionado la había vuelto completa e irremediablente loca.

Siguiendo con sus órdenes, él acercó aún más su rostro al de Isabella y como si se tratase de la cerámica más delicada rosó sus labios, abriéndose lenta y provocadoramente espacio entre sus labios.

Eran desconocidos, quizás jamás podrían sentarse en la misma mesa y conversar de la vida. Quizás jamás se vería fuera de estas paredes, pero estos extraños sin duda encajaban perfectamente.

Ella respondió a ese pequeño beso, no era feroz como creyó que sería, pero tampoco decepcionante. Es como cuando alguien te besa con tanto cariño que hasta tú misma te sientes tan valiosa como una copa del más fino cristal.

De esos besos que si no te dejan agitada te dejan sin aliento o suspirando.

Cuando él separó sus labios de los de ella, Isabella tenía la cabeza en otra dimensión, con los ojos aún cerrados bajo el pañuelo, con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja y con las mejillas un tanto ruborizadas.

Se olvidó del miedo, se olvidó de su pasado y hasta se olvidó de que estaba con un gigoló.

Esta vez sin tanto cuidado él la tomó por la cintura y la levantó hasta dejarla apoyada contra la pared, Isabella por instinto acomodó sus piernas alrededor del torso de su amante.

-"¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?" .-Le susurró por última vez antes de comenzar a seducirla, antes de comenzar con el calentamiento previo.

Esas palabras sólo hicieron que su corazón se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba, ¿Y es que acaso él no se daba cuenta de lo que su voz provocaba en ella?. Cada frase que salía de esa boca sonaba como si fuesen melodías perfectas, armoniosas, tan masculinas, tan… tentadoras.

Ella sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

**Y? Me matan? Jajajaja Perdón por dejarlo en lo mejor, pero les prometo que tendrán su recompensa, es que… iba a poner el Lemmon en este capítulo, pero si lo hacía iba a quedar muy corto, y creo que su primera vez debe ser descrita con lujos de detalles. Bueno si les gustó este capítulo, ya saben, dejen su comentario.**

**Ah! Y chicas, les aviso que mi Fic Mezcla de Inmortales está nominada a los Fic Fans Twilight Awards. En la categoría Mejor Fic Supernatural / Fantasy. Si tienen tiempo pasen y voten. Aquí les dejo la dirección.**

http: / / ficsfanstwilightawards . blogspot . com /2010/08/ mejor-fic-supernaturalfantasy . html ( sin espacios )

**Kisses and Bites **

**Angylito**


	7. Tocarte es un Placer

**N/A:** _Intenté apurarme lo que más pude, lo prometo. Espero que cumpla sus expectativas, está hecho a consciencia y con mucho cariño para ustedes y en especial para "__**Dark Love**__" que me regaló una portada para este fic! Es hermosa! Y si quieren verla, ya la colgué en mi perfil. Sé que la amarán tanto como yo. _

_Bueno por ahora no tengo nada más que decir, solo que Disfruten el capítulo y si creen que merezco un Reviews déjenlo. A ver si pasamos los 100. _

* * *

**Hombre de Alquiler**

_**Summary:**__Bella es una mujer sexualmente reprimida, pero una nota en el periódico le ayudará a cumplir sus mayores fantasías ¿Cuán posible es separar el corazón del placer? Un gigoló será el encargado de enseñarle su valor como mujer._

_**Raiting:**__M_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6: Tocarte es un Placer**

**

* * *

**

_-"¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?"_ .-Le susurró por última vez antes de comenzar a seducirla, antes de comenzar con el calentamiento previo.

Esas palabras sólo hicieron que su corazón se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba, ¿Y es que acaso él no se daba cuenta de lo que su voz provocaba en ella?. Cada frase que salía de esa boca sonaba como si fuesen melodías perfectas, armoniosas, tan masculinas, tan… tentadoras.

Ella sólo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

Una hermosa sonrisa que quizás Isabella no vería jamás se esbozó en los labios de Edward, este se impresionó con lo audibles que ya eran los latidos de ella, aún ni siquiera terminaba de desnudarla, aun ni siquiera había desviado una mano a algún lugar más privado de su cuerpo, pero le fascinó la sola sensación de creer que todo ese alboroto era ocasionado sólo por él y por nadie más.

Como aún la mantenía medio cargada de la cintura, le ordenó con voz lo suficientemente audible para ella que se aferrara con fuerza de él. Y ella así lo hizo, presionando aún más fuerte sus piernas sobre ese duro torso mientras él comenzaba a caminar a paso lento hacía la habitación.

_-"No soy buena en esto". –_Dijo ella más por costumbre que por otra cosa, pero su voz ya no se oía temerosa, más bien entrecortada y excitada.

_-"Tranquila, creo que algo puedo enseñarte". –_Lesusurró el terciopelo al oído.

_-"Eso me gustaría mucho en este momento_". Respondió al tiempo que él besaba su frente para tenderla en la cama y quedar levemente apoyado sobre ella.

_-"La primera lección es que siempre tiene que haber un pequeño juego previo… Algo como esto…" _

Su corazón se detuvo y volvió a latir mientras sintió como unas manos comenzaban a marcar un camino que se detuvieron justo debajo de sus senos. Jugando tímidamente con el borde de estos, sin tocarle nada que no debiera, pero ese solo movimiento la estaba mareando de placer.

_-"¿Y Luego de eso…" .-_Replicó intentando dejar en claro que le daba autorización para continuar.

_-"Luego, mis manos buscaran el punto exacto que te haga suspirar". _–Una de sus manos descendió y se apretó fuerte contra una de sus caderas haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran, haciendo que el cuerpo de Isabella temblara y su espalda se arqueara involuntariamente.

Tal como él lo había predicho, un suspiro se escapó sin autorización, un calor extraño subió por su cuerpo haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran.

Él alejó su mano que aún había estado jugando con el borde de su seno y con suavidad pasó a rozar la punta de su pezón que de inmediato reaccionó, continuó con la travesía y tomando su nuca la acercó para besarla.

Con sus labios jugueteó sobre los de ella, deteniéndose para morder sólo un poco el labio inferior, y luego sin que tuviera que pedirlo se abrió paso entre ellos para compartir un respiro y revolotear dentro de su boca.

Siguió besándola, siguió acariciándola, pero siempre estuvo al borde de tocar algo prohibido, rozando sus dedos por debajo de su vientre, pero sin llegar a tocar sus bragas, por debajo de sus senos, pero sin tocar la cúspide de sus montes, bajando por su espalda pero apenas alcanzando el límite entre donde termina su espalda y comienzan sus glúteos.

No sabía cómo, ni por qué ese pequeño jueguito de caricias la estaba motivando tanto, ni porqué con cada uno de ellos la hacía sentir aún más deseosa. Él ni siquiera la estaba tocando enserio, pero la estaba excitando cómo jamás alguien lo había hecho.

Así se mantuvo el jueguito, alternando caricias con dulces besos.

Finalmente, la respiración de Isabella cambió, ya no era lenta, acompasada, normal. Ahora se había vuelto entrecortada, un tanto acelerada y sin dudas más audible. Era la señal que él estaba esperando.

_-"Ahora, sabrás de qué se trata la segunda lección". _

Como pudo ella le respondió_. –"Estoy ansiosa por saber que sigue…"_

Esta vez dejó de ser tan suave, y con rapidez descendió hasta los muslos de Isabella, la pegó a su cuerpo y la dejó sentir su bulto aprisionado aún dentro de sus pantalones. Instantáneamente las caderas de Isabella comenzaron a moverse, fueron pequeños movimientos circulares los que le permitieron a la parte baja de su vientre rozar aún más ese bulto enorme.

Un hormigueo insoportable se adueñó de su entre pierna que poco a poco se había ido humedeciendo. Ahora eran sus manos las que recorrían el pecho de su compañero bajando hasta encontrar la hebilla de su cinturón. Sin prisa se liberó de él para luego desabotonar ese molesto jean, pero antes de que pudiera seguir él la volvió a tomar de las caderas y la volteó para esta vez quedar él bajo ese menudo y blanquecino cuerpo. Ella semi sentada sobre su pelvis continuó con lo había comenzado, sin mayor esfuerzo pudo deshacerse de esos pantalones, hacer esto a ciegas no era tan difícil como pensó que sería.

Ahora ambos se encontraban sólo con ropa interior, pero él no tardó mucho en encontrar los broches que mantenían ocultos bajo una manta de fino encaje los montes de Isabella, con una sola mano quitó ese maldito seguro y tomando los breteles ayudó para que se deslizaran por sus brazos hasta que estuvieron del todo fuera del contacto con su piel.

A estas alturas casi no sentía pudor, más bien una ola de confianza la acompañaba en esta aventura.

Edward la observó un momento antes de continuar.

_-"No puedo entender por qué ocultas tu hermoso cuerpo bajo esa ropa". _–Soltó sin pensárselo. Sin creer que sus palabras pudieran haber sido dichas en voz alta.

_-"Quizás algún día te lo cuente". –_Respondió ella con voz dulce.

_-"Y bueno, ¿estás lista para pasar a la lección número tres?". _

Sin palabras le respondió.

Se inclinó para que sus pequeñas manos tomaran el rostro de su Dios griego en medio de la oscuridad y acercándose lo suficiente le propinó un beso cargado de lujuria.

Quien viese la escena desde fuera pensaría que eran dos amantes, dos personas que se conocían desde siempre, dos locos enamorados, pero no era así, la verdad es que eran dos desconocidos conociendo sus cuerpos por primera vez, tocándose de esta manera cómo nunca lo habían hecho.

Dejaron que sus manos jugaran entre ellas, que sus labios danzaran juntos y que sus cuerpos se alinearan para calzar perfectamente, que sus corazones compartieran el mismo ritmo cardiaco y que todos los prejuicios que pudieran tener desaparecieran.

Era una habitación, cuatro paredes pero que guardarían en el más absoluto silencio lo que allí estaba pasando.

Los labios de Apolo ya no estaban en los de Isabella, habían bajado hasta encontrar su cuello, y sus manos ya no la sujetaban de las caderas si no que ahora acariciaban sus pechos, el aire se estaba volviendo escaso y el sudor los estaba cubriendo.

Eran emociones, eran manos nuevas las que la estaban recorriendo por completo, pero las sintió tan cercanas, tan conocidas que incluso se asustó. Se estaba dejando llevar y de pronto se dio cuenta que quizás eso era todo lo que debió haber hecho siempre, dejarse llevar. Disfrutar y soltarse. Nada más.

Edward se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultaba este oficio, no es como si quisiera hacerlo con cuanta mujer se le cruzara por delante, Isabella tenía algo especial, aún no sabía qué, pero estaba seguro de que había tenido suerte al cruzársela en su destino. No podía involucrarse sentimentalmente con ella, pero la trataría como si fuera el amor de su vida. Aunque fuera sólo por esta noche.

Porque el sexo no era algo que se toma a la ligera, no es hacerlo como animales, si no que significa unión, es la oportunidad para que la teoría de la creación tome fuerza, volver a unir las piezas que Dios separó para crear al hombre y a la mujer. No era religioso, pero alguna vez en la vida leyó un libro sobre eso, y siempre mantuvo esa idea dentro de su cabeza.

Las ganas de poder tomarla por completo eran enormes, pero aquí quien debía disfrutar era ella, y de paso, si le concedía un poco de ese goce él también lo aprovecharía.

_-"Puedes decirme cuando estés lista". _

Ella no se atrevió a hablar, no quería que el eco de esa voz se contaminara con lo patosa y tosca que era la suya, por lo que sólo encontró una manera para responderle.

Atrapó las manos de Apolo y las guió hasta la pretina de sus bragas. Con un pequeño movimiento lo dejó aventurarse dentro de ese molesto encaje y lo dejó sentir parte de su humedad. Edward sonrió.

Se estiró un poco para alcanzar el cajón del velador que estaba al costado de la cama y sacó de él una bolsita de plástico y sólo con la punta de sus dedos volvió a cerrar el cajón. Sin prisa tomó una de las manos de Isabella y la guió hasta sus bóxers para que le ayudara a quitárselos mientras que él con los dientes rasgaba el plástico que contenía su pase a la gloria.

Era obvio lo que seguía, y para Isabella los cosquilleos en la panza se hicieron casi insoportables ante la espera de poder recibirlo dentro de ella. Ella fue un poco más impaciente, pues no tardó en quitarle sus ajustados bóxers y abrir sus piernas para rodear las caderas de su amante.

Con destreza él se puso el preservativo y antes de entrar tanteó con sus dedos la entrepierna de Isabella haciéndose espacio dentro de sus bragas, con cuidado tomó el encaje y lo deslizó por las piernas de ella, estaban completamente desnudos, listos para convertirse en uno solo.

La volvió a voltear, y esta vez la dejó de espaldas a la blanca sábana de satén, la tomó de la cintura y la levanto un poco, la espalda de ella reaccionó al instante curvándose y esto terminó por excitarlo. Con una firme y certera estocada finalmente se abrió camino dentro de ella.

Un quejido, sólo eso fue lo que se escuchó. Seguido por un constante vaivén entre ellos.

Le tomaría más del tiempo presupuestado quitarse el olor a hombre de su cuerpo a la mañana siguiente y estaba gustosa de aceptar esa consecuencia. Tocó de manera involuntaria el pañuelo que aún le cubría los ojos, quería poder ver la cara de su Apolo mientras la hacía suya, pero conocía las reglas, no podía quitárselo, por lo que aún en contra de su instinto se lo dejó.

Esto era más que muchas de las fantasías que alguna vez soñó. Era mucho mejor que eso. La sujetó de las caderas y sin cuidado la embistió una y otra vez con movimientos lentos sin salir del todo de ella.

Un gemido masculino se escuchó esta vez. Un gemido que había tratado de ser reprimido, pero fue imposible hacerlo, estaba disfrutando y quiso que su compañera lo supiera.

Esto se trataba de ella, y él le haría ver cuán bien podía hacer feliz a un hombre. No estaba fingiendo en lo absoluto y ella debía de ser lo suficientemente inteligente para verlo.

Este hombre la estaba llevando al límite de su cordura, aunque a decir verdad, hace mucho ya que lo había hecho, hace rato se había olvidado de sus complejos, hace rato ya que se había olvidado de James y de Mike, porque ninguno de ellos la había tratado de esta manera._ ¿Quién pensaría que un desconocido sería mucho mejor que los hombres que supuestamente ella amaba?. _

No era el momento para recordar el pasado, por lo que se quitó el recuerdo de ellos de su cabeza solo para concentrarse en lo que tenía frente a ella.

Los besos de _Apolo_ tenían mejor sabor que el vino, eran tan dulces como la miel recién sacada de la colmena y sin dudas no le sería fácil olvidarse de ellos.

Dos almas unidas, jugando a ser amantes, bajo el manto de la oscuridad que con su magia y protección cubría por completo esos dos cuerpos sudorosos.

Quiso muchas veces poder quitarse la venda de sus ojos, ver cada detalle de ese rostro expresar la lujuria, ver lo que ella estaba provocando en él. Pero estaba consciente de que no podía hacerlo, en su defecto se lo imaginó, por supuesto, ella no sabía que esas precarias y básicas imágenes en su mente no le hacían real justicia al original. La perfección hecha hombre. Uno de carne y hueso.

En todo momento fue sutil y caballeroso con ella. Dedicando especial cuidado entre cada caricia, entre cada embestida, entre cada vaivén ejerciendo la fuerza justa para no lastimarla, pero al mismo tiempo hacer que lo sintiera en todo su esplendor. Haciendo milagros con sus manos mientras recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sin privarse de ninguna curva, ni de ningún impulso que pudiera nacerle en el momento. Dibujó con ellas el placer sobre su cuerpo sudoroso.

Estaban llegando al punto máximo del clímax, ya casi no podía respirar y sus labios se habían secado por completo ya que cualquier gota de agua en su cuerpo se había transformado poco a poco en sudor.

Buscó con prisa esos labios carnosos pero al mismo tiempo finos y delicados en busca de un poco de miel para zacear su sed de ellos. Pensó en lo que se había perdido la vez anterior solo por vergüenza, pudor, por miedo a un pasado que ya no importaba porque eso era. Pasado. Uno que estaba segura tenía más fuerzas que nunca para olvidar.

Podría haber adivinado que _Apolo_ sería tan bueno. Pero sinceramente no tenía como saber que el portador de esa voz tan sensual que oyó hace unos días en el teléfono podía además de eso tener un cuerpo perfecto –_eso le constaba, pues no había perdido su tiempo, había gravado cada músculo en su mente_ – y qué decir de su gran habilidad entre las sábanas.

Ya era hora, Isabella sintió como el movimiento calmado y constante de _Apolo_ cambió radicalmente, ya no reconoció esa respiración que la había acompañado por estas casi dos horas. El cambio era brusco, pero de solo sentir que los movimientos se aceleraban, que se hacían muy constantes su cuerpo respondió para acompañarlo haciendo lo mismo, sus oídos se agudizaron y cerró los ojos mientras mordió involuntariamente sus labios al escuchar la agitada respiración de su acompañante. Todos sus músculos se tensaron tanto que casi dolió. Su espalda alcanzó una elongación que jamás pensó poseer, una que sólo había visto a esas típicas chicas populares del equipo de _Cheerleader_ de su instituto.

Un par de gritos ahogados y luego dos gemidos se sintieron como uno sólo al tiempo que las articulaciones se estiraron y recogieron por última vez para luego relajarse en el preciso momento que quedaban uno sobre el otro tendidos sin moverse, solo respirando.

_-"Gracias". – _Fue lo único que pudo decirle al hombre que ahora soportaba su menudo cuerpo cansado.

_-"El placer fue mío, tengo que decir que superaste todas mis expectativas"_

_-"¿Lo dices enserio?" –_Preguntó asombrada. Pero con cierto orgullo y picardía ocultos en la voz.

Volvió a tomarla entres sus brazos, y la acomodó sobre su pecho para hablarle al oído_. –"Lo digo tan enserio, que estaría feliz de repetirlo" _

_-"Pues te tengo noticias, tengo un par de fantasías que quiero cumplir..." _

_-"Las que tú quieras, estoy a tus servicios"_

Isabella se mordió la lengua para reprimir las cientas de preguntas que se le vinieron a la mente y que algún día querría hacerle al ojiverde que la contenía, pero no era el momento, además para preguntas tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Ahora sólo quería quedarse así. Recostada sobre ese perfecto y escultural pecho masculino, respirando el dulce perfume de sus cuerpos húmedos mientras él jugaba a hacer figuritas con los dedos sobre su espalda_. _


	8. El recuerdo

**N/A:** _Uhiiii me tardé mucho, pero ufff! Ando muy ocupada y con poca inspiración. Decidí no forzarme a escribir para así no terminar odiando lo que amo. Espero que les guste este capítulo, está un poquito corto en comparación a los demás capítulos, pero créanme que este capítulo es el inicio de una linda sorpresa =)_

_

* * *

_

**Hombre de Alquiler**

_**Summary:**__Bella es una mujer sexualmente reprimida, pero una nota en el periódico le ayudará a cumplir sus mayores fantasías ¿Cuán posible es separar el corazón del placer? Un gigoló será el encargado de enseñarle su valor como mujer._

_**Raiting:**__M_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El recuerdo**

Finalmente se despertó, otra vez estaba sola sobre esa cama, pero esta mañana era particularmente diferente, una radiante sonrisa era dueña de sus labios, había pasado una noche espectacular, una como nunca antes había vivido.

Quiso repasar cada detalle antes de que su frágil memoria olvidara lo acontecido, recordó cada sensación en su cuerpo, cada dulce y apasionado beso, el camino que sus manos y las de su compañero habían recorrido hasta el cansancio.

Era extraña la manera en que había alcanzado la plenitud. Como en un comienzo cada uno de sus cinco sentidos se había mantenido despierto, pudo recordar el sabor de sus besos, el tacto de su lengua jugando con la de ese idilio de hombre, a sus ojos ver la oscuridad de la venda que la alejaba del rostro que tanto ansiaba conocer intentando que un milagro ocurriese y que por equivocación se dejara caer intencionalmente, cómo su audición se había agudizado para oír lo agitado de sus respiraciones y de paso cómo los ruidos de la calle, esos que alguna vez consideró molestos y sin mayor sentido alguno se habían transformado en una hermosa canción. Pero lejos, el sentido que más tiempo pudo mantener despierto fue el olfato. El olor de ese hombre era como una droga para ella, lo había catalogado en tres etapas.

La primara era ese que podía percibir cada vez que él bajaba de ese ascensor, cuando caminaba con suaves y casi imperceptibles pasos hacía ella, para decir su frase y luego vendar sus ojos. Un aroma que de inmediato hacía reaccionar a su cuerpo, erizando como auto reflejo los vellos de su piel. El aroma fresco de su perfume. Casi tan potente como el poder de su voz aterciopelada hablándole al oído.

La segunda era el olor a excitación que recientemente había conocido, ese sudor varonil, casi primitivo, pero que en ningún caso era desagradable, esa mezcla de hombre y animal formando una sola y exclusiva fragancia. Esa que a ratos se mezclaba con el perfume de sus ropas.

Y el tercero y lejos su favorito. El aroma que deja en la almohada a la mañana siguiente, ese mismo que ahora podía sentir sobre su cuerpo. Era la mezcla de los dos primeros, pero difuminado sutilmente con el aroma de ella.

Pero durante el acto, a pesar de haber comenzado con cada uno de sus sentidos despiertos y a pesar de su lucha interna por no dejar que se fueran, estos se esfumaron, hubo un momento, unos cuantos segundos eternos en los que esos sentidos se fueron, desaparecieron por completo para ser remplazados con una fuerza superior, una a la que sólo podía darle un nombre. PLACER.

Alcanzó a divisar hasta la última estrella del universo. Fue capaz de apagar todos sus sentidos, de soltarlos, dejarlos libres por escasos segundos para dejarse llevar por el momento, para olvidarse de que existen más personas en el mundo, para olvidar todos aquellos recuerdos que alguna vez la lastimaron tanto al punto de no querer tener más intimidad.

Nunca fue ella y de eso estaba completamente segura ahora, siempre pensó que la culpable de sus maltratada vida sexual era a causa de ella.

Apolo había logrado más que un milagro esta noche y estaba dispuesta a averiguar cuán lejos podía llegar a disfrutar de un hombre. Cuán corta o cuán larga podía hacerse una noche en su compañía. Lo quería para ella y por mucho tiempo más.

Por su parte, él apenas podía olvidar su gran debut. Para Edward era casi imposible separar el amor del placer, y hacerlo esta vez le estaba costando más de lo esperado. Cuando se despertó al lado de aquella mujer a la mañana siguiente quiso quedarse a su lado, consentirla, y aprovechar cada instante para poder memorizar hasta el más ínfimo detalle de ese menudo pero tentador cuerpo.

Se recordó mil veces que esto era un trabajo, nada más que eso, pero los latido de su corazón no querían ver la realidad. Por lo que pensó que sería mejor dejar las cosas así, marcharse antes de que ella despertara, pero esta vez no se iría sin despedirse.

Tomó del velador un bolígrafo y un hoja con el logo del hotel.

"_Estuviste increíble, gracias por una noche tan mágica. Estaré disponible por si decides regresar. Besos. Apolo_"

La dobló con cuidado y la dejó en el lugar que antes ocupaba en la cama. La miró un buen rato antes de marcharse y finalmente la besó en la frente, aunque su cabeza y su corazón querían besar esos rosados labios por última vez.

Isabella no había visto la nota, pero cuando se incorporó en la cama para levantarse quiso volver a sentir el aroma de su Dios griego, y la sorpresa fue grata. Esta vez él había tenido la delicadeza de al menos despedirse de ella.

Leyó una y otra vez la pequeña hoja de papel. Y sonrió sin explicación. La noche recién pasada había sido real, y ella al fin se había quitado esa pesada capa de miedo que cargaba sobre sus hombros hace tantos años.

El día pasó lento y tedioso, pero no se preocupo de eso, hoy se veía y se sentía radiante, como nunca antes se había logrado sentir. Estaba feliz, estaba orgullosa de ella y ansiosa por volver a ver a ese gigoló.

Si no fuera porque tenía mucho trabajo atrasado con unos juicios pendientes se habría tomado otra noche libre solo para volver a oír esa voz, sólo para experimentar todas las fantasías que alguna vez pudo maquinar en esa antes infantil mentecita suya y que ahora tenía las agallas para realizar.

Tenía tantas ideas para su próxima cita con él que no lograba ponerse de acuerdo con ella misma para saber cuál sería la primera.

Pero no podía contener sus ganas de volver a verle por lo que en cuanto estuvo sola en su oficina marcó el número de la empresa y concertó otra cita con él, lo dejó para dentro de dos noches, tenía suerte de que los domingos los juzgados no abrieran y que por suerte no tenía ningún compromiso en su agenda.

Los días serían eternos a causa de la espera, pero también motivadores porque tenía una razón por la cual sentirse ansiosa.

Cada tanto encendía un cigarrillo y se sentaba en el balcón de su oficina a mirar como la gente caminaba apurada por las calles de la ciudad. Y se sintió identificada en cierta forma, hace muy poco ella se comportaba de la misma manera, siempre apurada y estresada por el ritmo de vida que llevaba, pero no se quejaba, le había servido para distraerse.

Desde la universidad que había dejado el vicio del cigarro, pero ahora lo tomaba más como un placer culpable. Era relajante y a veces hasta un poco estimulante.

Los días pasaron, y su tan esperado fin de semana llegó.

El sábado después del trabajo pasó a una de esas tiendas de lencería fina a las que tanto les temía, y se compró un par de conjuntos de satén bastante provocativos que antes ni en sueños habría pensado en usar, pero ahora estaba feliz con su cuerpo, ya no quería seguir escondiéndose tras esa fea ropa, el proceso por el cual estaba atravesando la hacía sentirse linda, sensual y madura.

Cuando al fin estuvo satisfecha con sus compras pasó a la peluquería, se hiso unos cuantos reflejos dorados para dar brillo a su cabello y pasó a una de las tiendas de moda para comprarse un lindo vestido y no escatimó en gastos para escoger los accesorios y los tacones que usaría.

Quería sorprenderlo, quería que Apolo la deseara tanto como ella lo deseaba a él. Sacó de su armario un perfume que sólo usaba en ocasiones especiales ese que su padre le había traído como obsequio de su último viaje a Indonesia y usando la vieja técnica de su madre, lanzó un poco al aire y se puso bajo el sutil rocío de las partículas de perfume para que sólo lo necesario se quedara impregnado en su ropa y en su pálida piel.

Estaba nerviosa, y las horas no pasaban lo suficientemente rápido.

Mientras terminaba de cepillar su castaño cabello tubo una revelación. Ya sabía cuál sería la fantasía que quería cumplir primero.

Llamó a la agencia y dio las indicaciones necesarias para que Apolo supiera que hacer. Esperaba no parecer una maldita enferma, pero a estas alturas se había limitado demasiadas fantasías por lo que sin tapujos describió con lujos de detalles sus peticiones. Apolo sólo tendría un par de horas para organizar todo, y ella estaba segura de que él pondría de su parte. Mal que mal él mismo se había ofrecido a ser el hombre que cumpliera cada una de sus locas ideas.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, apuesto a que ya quieren saber cuál es la fantasía que Bella se trae en mente … Bueno, espero no tardar tanto en terminar el siguiente capítulo. Espero ver sus RWS si es que les gustó el capítulo y para ver qué fantasía creen que puede estar maquinando Isabella . **_

_**Besitos **_

_**Angylito **_


	9. Presa y Cazador Parte 1

**N/A:** Awwww! chicas! No se imaginan cuántas noches llevo craneándome la cabeza para poder hacer este capítulo. Pero creo que al fin quedó bien. Espero de corazón me perdonen por tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero es que se los juro ¡Mi imaginación brilla por su ausencia". En fin, espero que el capítulo haya valido la espera. La adoro!

* * *

**Hombre de Alquiler**

_**Summary:**__Bella es una mujer sexualmente reprimida, pero una nota en el periódico le ayudará a cumplir sus mayores fantasías ¿Cuán posible es separar el corazón del placer? Un gigoló será el encargado de enseñarle su valor como mujer._

_**Raiting:**__M_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Presa y cazador (Parte 1)**

Hace un buen rato ya que había llamado a la empresa, había pedido un servicio especial. Esta vez no sería sólo un revolcón más, al menos no uno común y corriente. Esta noche se había preparado física y mentalmente para ser una mujer osada, para intentar conservar la confianza que había adquirido la noche anterior. Quería que aquel chico supiera que ella podía ser tan o más mujer que las tipas con las que de seguro estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Esto estaba pasando más allá de todo lo que debía permitirse, pero le gustaban los retos, y este, era particularmente el mayor al que se habían enfrentado en su vida. Siempre mantuvo vivo el estigma de ser pésima en lo que a intimidad se refería.

Cuando llamó a la agencia dejó bien en claro los cambios que debían realizarse esta noche. Cuando la secretaria le pidió más detalles ella sólo respondió.

–"_Sorpréndanme_".

Edward por su parte, ya había recibido como de costumbre el sobre amarillo con la ficha de su clienta, no se asombró para nada cuando volvió a comprobar que Isabella volvía a prescindir de sus servicios, es más, al leer en la hoja ese nombre se sorprendió al darse cuenta que una extraña sensación de tranquilidad se posaba en su pecho, le agradaba que no lo mandaran con otras mujeres, hasta se sentía un poco culpable de recibir una paga sin siquiera hacer un sacrificio real, además Isabella estaba buenísima, y para él acostarse con la muchacha no significaba para nada un gran esfuerzo, la última noche de trabajo había sido increíble y aún no era capas de borrar de su cuerpo el olor a Fresas y lavanda que emanaba de ella. No es como si realmente quisiera quitarlo. Le gustaba sentir ese hormigueo en su cuerpo cuándo inhalaba llenando sus pulmones de ese exquisito perfume.

No estaba del todo bien sentirse "_culpable_" por recibir tanto dinero, mal que mal, esto era un trabajo, pero después de la última noche, lo repetiría incluso sin recibir ni un solo centavo. Un atisbo de remordimiento lo asaltó. No le estaba permitido sentirse de esa manera. No cuando el contrato que hace apenas unas semanas había firmado resaltaba en negritas las palabras "**prohibido involucrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento con las clientas**".

Pero al cabo de un rato tubo que obligarse a pensar con la cabeza fría. No debía sentirse tan contento por volver a verla, no debería estar TAN ansioso por volver a tocarla. Incluso más, no debía estar tan nervioso,. – "Ella es sólo una clienta" – Se repitió una y otra vez. Pero él no sabía como manejarse en este medio, él no era más que un novato en todo esto. La verdad de las cosas, es que para él siempre el sexo iba ligado a sentimientos, y como a cualquier ser humano le pasaría, de apoco los estaba involucrando, quisiera o no, la historia estaba escrita así.

Como su cuerpo no dejaba de reaccionar ante el recuerdo de ese frágil cuerpo desnudo sobre aquella cama decidió volver a ducharse, a pesar de que recién había salido de la regadera. Volvió a tomar la toalla que acababa de colgar en el respaldo del sofá y entró otra vez a la tina, pero esta vez el único vapor que salió fue el de su boca. El agua estaba realmente fría.

Guardó el sobre en el primer cajón de su escritorio y tomando la carpeta donde tenía los apuntes para realizar la ayudantía de hoy en la universidad salió del apartamento tratando de emplear toda su concentración en aprender el nombre de los alumnos en orden alfabético, si volvía a pensar en esta noche terminaría de nuevo bajo el agua helada. Sin embargo no lo suficiente para opacar el llamado que su cuerpo.

Isabella entró rápidamente a su despacho para dejar sobre su escritorio los papeles para la junta de mañana.

Estaba más ansiosa que nunca, los segundos no pasaban lo suficientemente rápido. Pronto podría cumplir su primera fantasía, y por supuesto, Apolo sería su mentor. El ascensor descendió lentamente, hasta que por fin llegó al estacionamiento donde la esperaba su flamante volvo rojo, en menos de una hora estaría nuevamente en sus brazos. No lo había notado, esta era la primera vez que se arreglaba tanto para un hombre, era la primera vez desde la noche que descubrió a Mike claro. Pero se sentía bien volver a sentirse mujer.

Cuando salió del ascensor y presionó el botón rojo del pequeño control remoto que colgaba como llavero de la pesada llave con borde negro en la parte superior del metal el eco que hiso el sonido de la alarma de su propio auto la asustó. Era estúpido asustarse con un sonido que ya le era tan familiar, pero hasta entonces no había notado cuán grande y vacio estaba el estacionamiento a esta hora. Respiró profundo antes de avanzar. El sonido de sus tacones al caminar de pronto se hizo más ruidoso, molesto. Jamás se había perturbado con el simple sonido de un par de tapillas. Un pequeño viento se coló desde la salida del estacionamiento y en un segundo su piel ya estaba de gallina. Con los sentidos alertas y a flor de piel. La paranoia no era algo común en ella, pero al sentirse tan expuesta no pudo evitarla.

Lo mejor sería caminar rápido –pensó.

Lo único que quería era subir al coche y poner marcha a la fantasía que le esperaba en manos de ese gigoló.

Pero algo la detuvo a sólo pasos de su vehículo.

La sombra de un hombre que asomaba justo del pilar por el cual debía pasar.

–_No tengas miedo_. – Una voz grave y varonil se escuchó casi como si fuera un murmullo.

Su corazón se detuvo en más de una forma. Dentro de su inconsciente algo le decía que debía confiar en aquellas palabras, pero por otra parte su cuerpo reaccionó exactamente a la inversa.

Automáticamente cerró los ojos y con su mano ahogó un grito que amenazaba con estallar. Su corazón volvió a latir, pero por poco no se desmoronó ahí mismo.

Tres pasos se oyeron en su dirección. Tomó un poco de la valentía que nunca tuvo para abrir sólo un milímetro sus ojos y miró cautelosa hacia las sombras. Una silueta oscura se dibujó, era la de un hombre, sin dudas, pero por más que buscó en su mente no pudo reconocerla.

Una ráfaga de viento frio volvió a soplar en su dirección. Sólo entonces pudo saber de quién se trataba.

Ese olor le era tan exquisitamente familiar, que no pudo resistir la tentación de abrir bien los ojos y tratar de ver el rostro del hombre frente a ella. Sin embargo su osadía fue en vano. Él, seguía cubierto por la oscuridad.

–"_Sígueme el juego"_. – Esta vez reconoció con facilidad el matiz de terciopelo en ese simple juego de palabras.

Isabella, sólo asintió.

–"_Ahora, necesito que te voltees y pongas las manos en tu espalda_". –Ella obedeció.

Sintió como el tipo se acercaba cada vez más pero no se movió. Sintió cómo él depositaba una suave seda sobre sus manos aún en su espalda.

–"_Confiaré en ti, sé que no harás trampa y te vendarás por ti misma esta vez_". Isabella llevó sus manos hacia adelante y miró en ellas la venda. Quiso voltear y conocer al fin el rostro de aquel hombre, pero resistió las ansias y de mala gana levantó la venda hasta su rostro. Ella no contaba con lo que Apolo haría.

Las manos de Edward rodearon las de Isabella hasta alcanzar los bordes de la venda, no fue más que un pequeño rose en su piel, pero se sintió tan bien que ella gustosa dejó qué el terminara de amarrar la tela un poco más arriba de su cuello.

–"_Entonces, oficialmente diré… Soy el número diez en la lista de tus fantasías"._ Edward rió inconscientemente al terminar la frase que daba inicio al jueguito.

–"_Y yo la número uno de las tuyas". _

–"_Ahora en completo silencio dame las llaves de tu auto, da media vuelta y camina tres pasos_". – Ella lo hizo. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante. Lo más curioso es que jamás le abría entregado las llaves de su bebé a cualquier hombre, pero era difícil negarle algo a él.

–"_Detente y espera_". –Le ordenó haciendo que su voz sonara un poco más grave y misteriosa.

Edward abrió la puerta de copiloto del volvo rojo y le ayudó a entrar en él. Se sorprendió que en cuanto a vehículos coincidieran. Conocía perfectamente el modelito, pues él tenía uno igual, sólo que gris.

–"_Lindo auto_", sonrió.

–"_Gracias_" –Respondió Isabella orgullosa. Porque ella realmente amaba su auto.

Él puso en marcha el motor, pero antes de partir pidió a Isabella que se agachara. Argumentando que no sería para nada normal que un tipo condujera un auto llevando una mujer con los ojos vendados.

Isabella se rió, después de todo estaba descubriendo que amaba las aventuras.

–"_No te levantes hasta que te lo diga"._

El suave ronroneo de su motor llenó por completo sus oídos.

–"_¿Puedo preguntar a dónde me llevas?"_

–"_Ya verás cuando lleguemos, por ahora, mantén tu cabeza agachada". _

Fue gracioso, por que cuando él mencionó las últimas palabras a Isabella se le hizo agua la boca y es que estaba tan peligrosamente cerca, –más bien de una parte muy llamativa de él –, que se preguntó como sería practicar un sexo oral mientras era "Seudo-Secuestrada" . Pero se arrepintió, rió para sus adentros por las locuras que su mente estaba maquinando y es que no llevaba ni diez minutos con él a solas en el auto y ya quería lanzársele literalmente a los pantalones.

Se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte, que comenzaba a tragar saliva más rápido de lo normal y que en su vientre había un carnaval de sensaciones. Quería que llegaran pronto a donde fuera que él la estuviera llevando. Lo único que había pedido a la agencia, era que la sorprendieran, que quería vivir una fantasía, pero eran ellos quienes debían dejar que Apolo decidiera. Más que satisfacerse a sí misma – cosa que estaba segura lograría esta noche- quería que él disfrutara, quería hacerlo feliz, se lo debía. Mal que mal él la había ayudado tanto, que se sintió en la obligación de compensarlo. Además, tenía curiosidad por conocer una de las fantasías que él pudiera tener y más aún, saber si ella sería capaz de complacer a un hombre.

–"_¿Y vas a decirme que es lo que haremos esta noche, o es que sólo vas a conducir_?" – Preguntó ella después de un largo tiempo de viajar en silencio.

–"_Sólo faltan treinta minutos de viaje, supongo que cuando lleguemos sabrás cuál es mi fantasía, pero mientras tanto, creo que ya puedes enderezarte, dudo que a esta hora anden muchos vehículos por la carretera_".

–"_¡Media hora!". _– Por suerte había llenado el tanque un rato antes.

–"_Ya verás, cuando lleguemos verás que ha valido la pena el tiempo de viaje". _

Por un momento Isabella se lo pensó. Esta era la primera vez que le oía hablar tanto, y eso le gustaba. Si algo realmente irresistible tenía Apolo era su timbre de voz. Tan varonil… tan… tan de hombre que la derretía con tan sólo un par de frases. Eso, sin mencionar que todo el interior del volvo olía exquisitamente a él.

Luego de un rato sintió como disminuía la velocidad, agudizó su sentido de la audición para tratar de escuchar algo que pudiera darle un indicio de a donde la había llevado, pero sólo escuchó como las llantas recién lavadas de su auto entraban a un camino de tierra. A lo lejos se escuchó como la mar rompía sus olas en lo que pensó deberían ser grandes rocas.

–"_¿Dónde estamos?" _–Preguntó casi extasiada.

–"Lejos de la gente". – Respondió él tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire fresco.

* * *

_**Y? qué tal?, espero que les haya gustado, ya en la segunda parte se viene el lemmon, pero antes quiero saber cuál creen uds que pueda ser la fantasía de Edward?, o qué fantasía les gustaría compartir con él?... Quizás tome en cuenta algunas de sus ideas! Cariños! **_

**Angylito**


	10. Presa y Cazador Parte 2

**N/A:** Volviendo a las pistas :D Espero que les guste el capítulo. Intentaré actualizar pronto, no prometo nada, pero lo intentaré lo juro.

* * *

**Hombre de Alquiler**

_**Summary:**__Bella es una mujer sexualmente reprimida, pero una nota en el periódico le ayudará a cumplir sus mayores fantasías ¿Cuán posible es separar el corazón del placer? Un gigoló será el encargado de enseñarle su valor como mujer._

_**Raiting:**__M_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Presa y Cazador (Parte 2)**

Aún Isabella estaba aturdida por el hipnotizante aroma de Apolo que seguía rondándole desde que se habían subido al auto y aunque él casi enseguida había abierto la ventanilla el aroma ya se había adueñado del pequeño espacio que compartían, por más que quisiera no podía dejar de sentirlo cada vez que inspiraba hondo, claro que de manera disimulada. En realidad, por ella la esencia podía quedarse para siempre impregnada en la tela de los asientos y más que molestarse estaría demasiado agradecida. Ese aroma de alguna manera la mantenía feliz, llena de energía. Y ahora que lo pensaba –si tenía algo de suerte– también podría quedarse con aquella esencia en su piel.

–"_Me dijeron que podía cumplir cualquier fantasía que tuviera, ¿Es cierto eso?"_

–"_Así es, Tu escoges hoy"._ – Le respondió usando por primera vez un tono juguetón.

Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aún mantenía sus manos apoyadas en el volante, estaba nervioso, no quería admitirlo, pero lo estaba, más de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

–"_Ok, pero antes, quiero que me digas por qué me dejas escoger a mí, se supone que el que tiene que cumplir tus fantasías soy yo, y no tu las mías"._

–"_Digamos que tengo curiosidad_". Ella jamás admitiría que lo hacía porque se lo debía.

–"_¿Sobre qué? Claro, si es que puedo saber"._

–"_Sobre muchas cosas_". Dentro de la mente de Isabella aparecieron un sinfín de preguntas, quería saber tantas cosas sobre él como fueran posibles, pero tampoco era el momento, era demasiado pronto para demostrar tanto interés, por lo demás se moría de ganas de saber dónde estaban. –"_Por ahora sólo quiero saber dónde estamos_".

–"_Pues eso, tendrás que adivinarlo tú misma_". Edward se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Este era el único lugar en el mundo en el cuál podía sentirse completo. Este era el paraíso perdido en la tierra. Sólo había pensado en este lugar cuando le ofrecieron escoger su fantasía, no se imaginó en ninguna otra parte más que en medio del hermoso bosque de pinos que ahora tenía enfrente.

Bajó del auto, caminó alrededor de este hasta llegar a la puerta de Isabella, la abrió con destreza y le tomó una de las manos que descansaban nerviosas en su regazo.

Ella sintió el calor que emanaba de ese simple tacto. Aceptó la invitación tácita que él le daba y salió del auto. Estiró disimuladamente sus articulaciones y volvió a respirar.

Un atisbo de amargura la llenó al darse cuenta que el perfume de su Apolo era más débil en el aire, pero sus pulmones se sintieron limpios cuando respiraron el oxígeno que –estaba segura que eran pinos – la suave brisa le entregaba.

Él se paró detrás de ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y con un sutil susurro le dijo. –"_bienvenida a mi lugar feliz"._

Esa voz, ese dulce terciopelo, Apolo no tenía que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para dejarla con los vellos erizados bajo la ropa.

–"¡_Apuesto a que estamos cerca del mar!"_ – Isabella habló con entusiasmo. Pero luego de pensarlo un poco más se sintió tonta automáticamente. No había playas a media hora de la ciudad. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que él se estaba riendo de su ignorancia.

–"_No, nada de mar, lo siento_" –Volvió a reír – "_pero si te sirve de consuelo, a donde iremos también hay agua"._

Volvió a tomarla de la mano, pero esta vez con su mano libre la rodeó por los hombros. Voluntariamente sus pies siguieron el camino que Apolo trazaba para ella, jamás sintió miedo de chocar contra un árbol, o de tropezar con una raíz a pesar de ser torpe de nacimiento. Estaba tranquila, al lado de él un extraño mando la hacía sentirse segura.

Caminaron por casi quince minutos, siguió sin quejarse ni una sola vez las indicaciones que él le daba hasta que por fin se detuvo.

–"¿_Lo sientes_?" Edward miró maravillado el lugar y se sintió mal por Isabella, el paisaje era digno de admirar.

Por su parte Isabella reaccionó a las palabras de su amante y prestó por primera vez atención a su alrededor desde que había comenzado a caminar a ciegas.

–"_¿Es un río?"._

–"_Estás cerca, pero no"._ – Respondió riendo ya que sabía que nadie podría imaginar que en medio de la civilización pudiera haber una cascada tan divina como la que estaba frente a sus ojos. –"_Haremos un trato, pero debes prometerme que pase lo que pase no vas a voltearte"._

–"_Está bien, lo prometo_". Asintió ella.

Entonces, pasó algo que jamás se esperó.

La venda de sus ojos se aflojó y descendió hasta caer en la base de su cuello.

El fuerte resplandor de la luz de la luna llena le hizo cerrar los parpados instintivamente. Cuando al fin sus ojos verdes se acostumbraron a la luminosidad los abrió lentamente y se quedó estática.

Simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Nada de lo que pudiera imaginarse ahora era capaz de competir con la hermosura de este lugar.

–"_Es… es…" _–No conseguía articular frase alguna, estaba aturdida de la emoción.

–"_Es hermoso, lo sé_" –Edward ahora se encontraba dos pasos alejado de ella, cubierto por un manto de sombras que provenía de los árboles. No quería correr el riesgo de que ella le viera la cara si es que decidía voltearse "_accidentalmente_". Pero ella ni siquiera intentó romper su promesa.

La dejó contemplar el lugar por un momento, pero no pudo soportar más las ganas de mostrarle la otra parte de su fantasía.

Frente a la cascada los de la agencia habían hecho un excelente trabajo.

Una hamaca griega colgaba entre dos enormes árboles, a un lado una enorme cesta de frutas y platón lleno de uvas.

Se acercó a ella sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, tomó la venda y volvió a ponerla firme dejándola de nuevo a oscuras.

–"_¿Cómo demonios hiciste esto en tan poco tiempo?"_. –Ella estaba más que asombrada, no imaginaba que todo esto pudiera ser tan… tan… la palabra que buscaba era _Mágico_.

–"_Tu pediste hacer realidad mi fantasía, y mi fantasía es esta"._ Fue todo lo que dijo, por lo siguiente no fueron palabras, fueron hechos.

La tomó en brazos como si fuera una novia a puertas de su luna de miel, la dejó con delicadeza sobre la hamaca, haciendo un juguetón camino con la yema de sus dedos desde su clavícula hasta llegar a su pie derecho le quitó su zapato de tacón, luego con la misma suavidad que lo había hecho la vez anterior tomó su pie izquierdo y quitó el otro zapato.

El corazón de Isabella amenazaba seriamente con desbordarse de su pecho. Esto se estaba poniendo bueno, y lo mejor es que recién comenzaba.

–"_Debo decir que es una pena deshacerme de tu vestido, te ves realmente preciosa con él puesto, aunque debo admitir que me gustas más desnuda_".

A Isabella no le importó el tiempo que tardó escogiendo el vestido, ni tampoco lo costosos que fueron los zapatos tacón aguja que combinaban perfectamente con su atuendo y que por cierto le hacían ver las piernas más largas y delgadas. Tampoco sintió vergüenza de verse desnuda frente a él, bajo el vestido llevaba una linda lencería, nada de ese típico algodón, hoy sólo llevaba un magnífico conjunto morado fuerte de satén.

–"_Entonces dime que tengo que hacer, ¿soy una especie de esclava o qué?"_

–"_No podrías ser una esclava con lo hermosa que estás hoy, es más hoy serás una Diosa griega y yo tu esclavo"_. – No aguantó la carcajada que salió estrepitosamente de su garganta. –"_Vaya, jamás creí que diría algo así. Suena cursi ¿verdad?"_ – volvió a reír.

–"_Admito que no es lo mío el juego de palabras previo a tener sexo con un 'desconocido' pero me gusta como se escucha la idea de que seas mi esclavo"._

–"_Seré el mejor esclavo que una ninfa tan hermosa como tu haya tenido"_

–"_¿Ninfa?"_

–"_Sí, oíste bien, ¿sabías que este 'Dios griego' estaba perdidamente enamorado de una ninfa llamada Dafne?, ella fue su primer amor"._

–"_No conozco mucho sobre mitología griega, podríais contarme la historia esclavo_". Se rió por lo solemne y mandona que sonó su voz.

Edward contuvo una risita nerviosa al darse cuenta que la fantasía había comenzado. –"_No es para nada una historia con final feliz, pero dejadme que se la cuente mientras comienzo con un suave masaje con aceites de lavanda_" Se paró justo a un costado de la hamaca y comenzó a masajear el cuello de Isabella, descendiendo tímidamente y a ratos hasta sus pechos cubiertos aún por suave tela. Sólo logró repetir el movimiento unas cuatro veces antes de comenzar a bajar cada vez más la tela de aquel vestido por los hombros. Ella se apoyó sobre sus codos para dejar a la vista la cremallera en su espalda y él recibió con alegría la iniciativa.

Como si se tratase del cristal más fino la despojó de su vestido, pero no quiso quitar aun la lencería, y es que simplemente no podía creer cuanto había cambiado ella desde la primera vez que la vio allí parada, con esas ropas que parecían de una hermanita de convento, ahora en cambio, se veía mejor que cualquier modelo de pasarela. El satén se amoldaba demasiado bien a su figura, y el color morado resaltaba aún más en su piel bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Continuó con el masaje mientras le contaba la historia de Apolo y Dafne que había leído esta mañana en internet.

–" _Dafne es una 'Driade' o en palabras comunes una Ninfa de los árboles, hija del Dios rio Peneo de Tesalia y de la ninfa de las aguas Creúsa"._ Se detuvo para poner más aceite en sus manos que ahora recorrían por completo el cuerpo de Isabella pero sin invadir nada que estuviera aún cubierto por la lencería, lo mejor lo dejaría para después.

–"_Continuad…_" Dijo ella con voz relajada y que estando con los ojos cerrados mientras recibía el mejor masaje de su vida. Su mente se había transportado a la historia envuelta por el terciopelo de la voz más sensual que haya escuchado alguna vez. Se imaginó a sí misma con las orejas puntiagudas, con un cuerpo escultural y con curvas perfectas, con alas casi tan transparentes como las de una rara mariposa de las amazonas, imaginó también a su Apolo sólo con una toga color crema sujetada con una argolla dorada en su hombro y un par de grilletes en sus manos, esta sin dudas se había convertido su mejor fantasía.

–"_Eros quien estaba harto de escuchar el canto de Apolo y también celoso porque este se burlaba continuamente de sus habilidades en el arco le lanzó una flecha dorada para que se enamorase de Dafne perdidamente y la siguiera hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero en cambio a ella le lanzó la flecha con punta de plomo, haciendo que sólo sintiera desprecio y desdén hacia él. Así fue como ella cansada de huir de Apolo imploró a su padre por ayuda, quien la convirtió en un fuerte y hermoso laurel, árbol que pasó a ser sagrado y adorado para Apolo"._ – Él se detuvo, la observó en silencio a la luz tenue de la luna y acarició su cabello hasta librar un pequeño mechón que había quedado atrapado bajo la venda negra.

Luego de un fuerte suspiro, Isabella rompió el silencio.

–"_¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre Dafne y yo?"._

–"_¿Cuál?"_ – preguntó él.

–"_Que a diferencia de ella yo no planeo alejarme de ti, al menos no ésta noche"._ – Se incorporó y se colgó de su cuello haciendo una verdadera llave en su cuello. Le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas y buscó a tientas su boca, comenzó a besarlo como nunca antes había besado a un hombre. Hambrienta, sedienta de él.

Él la ayudó a ponerse de pié, mientras ella comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, para luego bajar hasta el grueso botón de sus pantalones. Lo quería desnudo para ella. Quería hacer de su esclavo su amante y lo quería ahora ya.

Sin hacerse de rogar y sin chistar él se dejó desvestir, una vez que estuvo total y completamente como Dios lo hecho al mundo volvió a tomarla en sus brazos y caminó hasta donde terminaba de caer el agua de la cascada.

* * *

**Se que había prometido el lemmon para este capítulo, pero es que me estaba quedando muy largo, asiqe creo que habrá una tercera parte. Ojalá no me odien tanto por dejarlas así. Besitos las adoro :D **


	11. Presa y Cazador Parte Final

**N/A:¡ **_**Advertencia! **_**Este capítulo no es apto para menores de edad, ni tampoco para que mi profesor de Procesal lo lea. (En serio profe, NO quiere leerlo). Larga historia. Me tardé mucho en escribirlo, no se me da fácil escribir los Lemmons menos aún estando soltera pero se los debía. Espero que disfruten de la fantasía de Edward. Quiero comentarios! **

**Con amor Angylito**

* * *

**Hombre de Alquiler**

_**Summary:**__Bella es una mujer sexualmente reprimida, pero una nota en el periódico le ayudará a cumplir sus mayores fantasías ¿Cuán posible es separar el corazón del placer? Un gigoló será el encargado de enseñarle su valor como mujer._

_**Raiting:**__M_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Presa y Cazador (Parte final)**

El agua estaba fría y Él pudo ver de re ojo como el vapor emanaba de sus cuerpos. Ese simple hecho de la naturaleza lo maravilló por completo. Ver como la luz de la luna, las gotas de agua pegadas a la piel de ambos y ese casi invisible manto de humo que salía de ellos lograba una armonía perfecta con la atmosfera del lugar.

–"_Simplemente maravilloso…"_ Las palabras simplemente se escucharon como un débil susurro en su mente.

Desde que ella había comenzado a besarlo no se habían vuelto a separar sus labios, nunca pensó que ella reaccionara de esa forma, no se esperó para nada lo perfecto que esto sería, y menos imaginó ni en sus mejores sueños la pasión que ella estaba poniendo en esta cita, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró de ser él con quien ella se desordenara. Había cambiado de tantas formas en tan poco tiempo, no calzaba en su cabeza como alguien tan tímida, tan dañada –porque sí, la mujer que vio aquella primera noche estaba seriamente dañada emocionalmente– se había convertido de repente en una mujer fuerte, segura y mucho más que eso, estaba hecha una verdadera mujer, a pesar de que sus facciones seguían pareciéndole infantiles.

La tomó con fuerza de las caderas, la apegó –como si eso fuera posible- más a su cuerpo, quería sentirla en cada rincón de su piel, estaba totalmente concentrado en las caricias que le daba, siento bruto, pero suave a la vez, siendo animal, pero tierno.

La llevó hasta donde caía un hilo de agua de la cascada y ahí bajo ese sutil baño y bajo la sombra de la luna se dejó dominar de una buena vez por el deseo.

Dejó de apretarla para jugar con sus manos a hacer caminitos en la espalda de ella, entre su blanquecina piel y los broches de ese bendito corpiño que parecía como tatuado sobre ella, logró liberar uno de los broches y en su cara se esbozó una sonrisa entre traviesa y de orgullo. Traviesa porque sabía que al deshacerse de esa lencería podría ver aquellos senos que tanto le gustaban, y de orgullo porque lo había logrado sólo con su dedo pulgar y el índice en el primer intento (no es como si hubiera tenido mucha práctica antes, pero unos cuantos consejos de su hermano le estaban siendo útiles en este momento).

Ella sintió el instante en que sus pechos se vieron liberados y subiendo sus brazos por sobre su cabeza invitó a Apolo para que le quitara el brasier de una buena vez, no costó nada para que él notara la indirecta-directa y la despojara de lo único que entorpecía que las manos de él comenzaran a jugar con aquellas montañas tan dulces, dando pequeños masajes y a ratos trazando un camino invisible desde su ombligo hasta llegar a su clavícula, detenerse allí un instante –casi eterno- y volver a bajar hasta encontrarse peligrosamente en su punto G.

Estaba al borde de rogarle que también se deshiciera de sus bragas, pero no quería adelantarse, estaba disfrutando de cada segundo en su compañía, no quería que la noche acabase tan pronto, y no es como si él durase poco, la última vez habían pasado toda la noche "_juntos_", amaba como se sentían esos coquetos roses en sus puntos sensibles, este hombre era experto en masajes y qué decir sobre sus besos, era el más experto de los besadores. Simplemente el mejor.

Terminó lo que pareció el beso más largo e intenso que haya dado en su vida con una sutil caricia cerca de su sien, pensó en que por un momento él le quitaría la venda y su corazón se detuvo, ¿Acaso al fin podría conocer al hombre que tanto le había regalado en tan poco tiempo?. ¿Quizás él podría ser tan perfecto físicamente como lo era en la cama?. Su cabeza se inundó con mil y un preguntas que la llenaron de esperanza, ansiaba tanto ver el rostro de su Dios griego que cuando él volvió a apretar la venda contra sus ojos su corazón volvió a latir de golpe haciendo que se tambalease -como cuando lo hizo después de que se había tomado casi media botella de tequila con Tania el día que descubrió a Mike con la tipa esa- como si no tuviera control de su cuerpo lanzó de lleno el aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones (sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando) que se oyó como uno de esos suspiros que das como cuando ves a tu actor favorito en alguna película del cine.

La desilusión fue grande, pero la superó casi al instante, él con un solo impulso la tomó en sus brazos y caminó sólo un poco hasta llegar a la base de la cascada donde ya no caía agua, lo que identificó como una roca lisa les serviría como cama el resto de la noche al parecer, pero se equivocó, Él no sólo había preparado aquella hamaca, sino que también en aquella estrecha cueva que se formaba atrás de la cascada había una manta suave, sintió también el calor de las velas, una pisca de luz se hacía visible a través de la tela negra que cubría sus ojos, intentó imaginar cómo se vería de hermoso el lugar. Sólo había tenido un corto tiempo para preparar todo, pero Apolo – y no sabía cómo- lo había hecho. Había creado el mejor ambiente, la mejor fantasía de toda su vida.

Una vez que la dejara sobre la manta le pidió que lo esperara.

Para Él ésta sería sin dudas la mejor noche en su lista de noches favoritas, no se lo había dicho nunca a nadie, pero desde que era pequeño tenía la manía de escribir un infantil diario de vida, en el que llevaba escrito todas las cosas que no le gustaría olvidar jamás, cosas que quizás algún día podría contarle a sus hijos, y por qué no a sus nietos.

Mientras miraba como Isabella se acomodaba en la manta se quedó hipnotizado, la luz de las velas, el sonido del agua cayendo sobre las rocas, en sutil aroma a lavanda húmeda y lo malditamente tentador de su cuerpo eran lo más hermoso que había visto. Se estaba enamorando de ella, y podía darse cuenta de ello fácilmente. Cerró los ojos e intentó cambiar la imagen de él y ella de la mano caminando por la calle, mirándola directamente a los ojos, ¿Serían verdes cómo los de él? O… ¿quizás azul profundo como el cielo de medio día? Tal vez incluso podían ser café marrón como los ojos de su madre. Tenía una enorme curiosidad por saber de qué color eran. Tan grande como lo que estaba –claramente- comenzando a sentir por ella.

Caminó hasta donde estaba la segunda parte de la sorpresa. En un rincón de la cueva había pedido que le dejaran una cubeta de hielos con una botella del mejor champán y un par de copas altas. Tomó las cosas y caminó hasta ella.

Acercándose a su espalda desnuda, se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

–"_No te asustes diosa mía"._ Acto seguido se escuchó como el corchó salió disparado dando un fuerte estruendo que fue aumentado por el eco de la cueva.

Alzó las copas y las llenó de aquel fino vino francés espumoso que se desbordó del cristal. Le tendió una de ellas a Isabella.

–"_Vamos a brindar por la mejor noche que he tenido hasta ahora, por la mejor amante y porque eres y serás la diosa de mis fantasías". _

Isabella alzó también su copa y respondió a su brindis. _–"Brindemos porque esta noche recién comienza"_. Ambos dieron un sorbo pequeño y dejaron las copas a un lado. Estaban sin pensarlo sincronizados.

Él se sentó a su lado, la volvió a mirar con ojos llenos de deseo y no pudo más contra sí mismo. Respondió al impulso que su cuerpo le pedía y se acercó a ella para por fin volver a sentir su piel en contacto con la de ella. Sus manos y su boca estaban por cada espacio de ese menudo cuerpo, pero aún así sentía que no tenía suficiente de ella. Todo lo que sabía es que tenía que tenerle. En ese instante todo se volvió más caluroso, las sensaciones eran triplicadas al mil y el deseo era incontenible. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir ante ella y deshacerse por fin de su molesta ropa interior.

No iba a penetrarla así nada más, no quería que ella pensase que era un animal. Ella tenía que disfrutar esto tanto como él lo haría. La siguió besando al tiempo que ambos comenzaban a aumentar el movimiento de sus caderas, al tiempo en que respirar se les hacía cada vez más difícil pero extrañamente placentero, una pequeña capa de sudor estaba reemplazando casi imperceptiblemente las gotas de agua que antes cubría sus cuerpos.

El corazón de ambos estaba latiendo de manera desesperada y entrecortada. Se alejó un instante de Él y con sus manos enmarcó la silueta del rostro masculino frente a ella. Luego llevó sus manos hasta la nuca y agarró con fuerza el húmedo pelo, notó que Apolo se estremeció ante ese simple jugueteo, esta vez Isabella llevó sus manos hasta los omóplatos de él y con fuerza lo obligó a caer sobre ella.

No perdió el tiempo y dejó que sus piernas se enroscaran abrazando las caderas de su hombre, dejando sentir como su masculinidad le rozaba entre las piernas, tratando desesperadamente de que sus pelvis chocaran tanto que entre ellos no pudiera pasar ni una partícula. Sabía que él de haber querido penetrarla lo habría hecho ya, pero se dio cuenta que hoy la previa duraría un poco más y quiso jugar un poco.

Quiso tentarlo tanto como pudiera, quiso enloquecerlo de deseo por estar dentro de ella. Esto era un reto personal.

Practicó su mejor moviendo de caderas bajo él, movió hábilmente sus manos por aquel torso desnudo, dando pequeños arañazos de vez en cuando, otras lamió y besó con destreza cada lugar que estuvo a su alcance, incluso descendió un par de veces peligrosamente por lo que algunas llaman el caminito de la felicidad, Siempre tratando de excitarlo, siempre haciéndole creer que la tenía pero alejándose de él a ratos.

Apolo era fuerte, hiso todo lo humanamente posible por mantener el juego, por mantenerse fuera de ella pero ya no lo soportó más, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Isabella, pero claramente quería esclavizarlo a ella para el resto de su vida. Estaba siendo magnífica, no, más que eso, le estaba dando una clase magistral de cuáles eran sus puntos erógenos.

Bajó una de sus manos para asegurarse de que la entrepierna de su musa estuviese húmeda y lista para recibirlo pero ya conocía la respuesta, estaba más que lista, introdujo un par de dedos en ella y disfrutó de la presión que las paredes del templo ejercían sobre ellos, giró un poco su mano y con el pulgar rosó delicadamente el clítoris. Isabella emitió un gemido de aquellos, la miró un instante y observó la mejor cara de excitación que alguna vez imaginó. Ella estaba mordiendo sus labios, y en su frente podía ver como arrugaba el entrecejo ya que las líneas de expresión en ella estaban completamente marcadas.

–"_¿Quieres comenzar o jugamos un poco más?"_ Le preguntó casi riendo en medio de jadeos.

–"_¡Si no comienzas ya mismo te juro que te muerdo!"_ Isabella ya no podía soportarlo más, lo quería ahora mismo dentro, ¡AHORA!.

La mejor sensación del mundo para ambos ocurrió luego de las impacientes palabras de Isabella. Una estocada que las quitó el aliento a los dos, el cuerpo de ella no tardó en acostumbrarse a sentirse lleno y el de él rápidamente comenzó moverse contra la piel desnuda de su diosa.

En un movimiento rápido la tomó de las caderas y la ayudó a ponerse sobre él, sin separarse ni un centímetro de ella, la tomó con aún más fuerza siguiendo la dirección de la gravedad, intentando que su miembro cavara más profundo para así repetir el movimiento una y otro vez con la esperanza de cada vez llegar más lejos dentro de ella.

Era demasiado fácil seguir el ritmo del otro, estaban en más de una forma en sintonía. Las manos ya no pedían permiso antes de tocar, ya no, simplemente se aventuraban a recorrer el lugar que les entrara en gana, los labios ya casi ardían de tanto fuego y el sudor ya hace rato había reemplazado al agua.


	12. Una mañana distinta

**N/A: **_**Gracias**_** por no dejar de comentar, aún cuando hay veces en que tardo siglos en publicar. Les dejo este capítulo, la verdad es que ya comienzo con las pruebas (o exámenes) en la U, así es que no sé hasta cuando pueda sentarme de nuevo a escribir, aunque la verdad es que siempre que tengo que estudiar me baja toda la inspiración, como ahora que se supone me vine antes del trabajo para estudiar, pero quise terminar este capítulo antes de ponerme de cabeza a los libros y códigos xD **

**Las quiero nenas, a ver si ya de a poco comienzo a terminar el resto de mis historias. Ah! Pero no se preocupen, porque tengo en mente varias más rondando mi cabecita loca. **

**Con amor Angylito**

* * *

**Hombre de Alquiler**

_**Summary:**__Bella es una mujer sexualmente reprimida, pero una nota en el periódico le ayudará a cumplir sus mayores fantasías ¿Cuán posible es separar el corazón del placer? Un gigoló será el encargado de enseñarle su valor como mujer._

_**Raiting:**__M_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Una mañana distinta**

La besó, la amó y la volvió a besar una y otra vez hasta que las velas que iluminaban la cueva se apagaron e incluso continuó después de ello. Iba a aprovechar cada segundo a su lado.

Ya era demasiado difícil sujetarse a las reglas, las había violado el mismo día en que la había conocido. La noche pasó maravillosamente lenta, fue como si llevaran años juntos, como si los minutos, las horas e incluso los días no pasaran si estaba a su lado.

El día en que firmó el bendito contrato no tenía en sus planes enamorarse. Pero ya era tarde, no podía evitar sentirse emocionalmente unido a ella. Esto no podía terminar bien.

Esta vez no la dejó dormida y se marchó como era su costumbre, posiblemente sería la última cita que tendrían, y el dolor de separarse de ella era demasiado para soportarlo en ese momento. Solo un poco más, era todo lo que podía concederse antes de terminar con todo esto.

Luego de cumplir su fantasía se acurrucó a su lado, la abrazó por la espalda y se dejó caer rendido ante ella. La dejó quitarse la venda nuevamente, pero antes le hiso prometer que no le miraría a la cara. No es que temiera al rechazo, lo que lo tenía muerto de miedo era mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cómo iba a mirarla si luego de esta noche iba a abandonarla de la misma manera que lo había hecho ese tipo que tan dañada la había dejado? No sabía que le habían hecho, pero la manera más común de hacerle daño a una mujer era traicionándola. Y eso era justo lo que él le haría.

Quizás se estaba tomando todo esto con más importancia de la que tal vez ella se lo tomaría. Pero le gustaba pensar que no sólo él sentía esto. Quería soñar con que ella también se había enamorado.

Incluso cuando él le soltó la venda en un momento ella se volteó sin mirarlo realmente, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de subir la mirada pero no lo hizo, no haría nada que él no quisiera, Apolo la dejó dormir apoyada sobre su pecho y le acarició el cabello hasta que se durmió. O al menos eso pensó él.

Isabella no podía dormirse, no cuando tenía la oportunidad de mirarlo, aún cuando no pudiera saber cuál era el color de sus ojos, ni si tenía pecas en la cara, o si tenía alguna cicatriz. Sólo podía ver su torso desnudo, el resto lo tapaba una fina sábana blanca de seda cuidadosamente puesta bajo su pelvis, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero las sombras lo hacían ver hermoso. A la luz tenue de la luna casi brillaba, como si el cuerpo de Apolo estuviese cubierto por millones de diamantes. Sabía que era el brillo del sudor, pero hasta eso le daba perfección.

Finalmente se durmió. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y sus ojos le comenzaron a pesar. Ya se había hecho a la idea de despertar sola por la mañana, pero cuando inconscientemente medio adormilada se acurrucó y bajo sus manos aún continuaba el torso desnudo de su amante. Sonrió y unos pequeños hoyuelos se le marcaron en las mejillas. No abrió los ojos, quiso simplemente respirar otra vez el aroma de su piel. Su corazón latía calmadamente, estaba al unísono con el de él. Su pecho se inflaba al mismo tiempo que el de ella. Seguramente él seguía dormido, podía oír escasamente su suave respirar. Lo abrazó y volvió a acomodarse para volver a dormir profundamente.

La mañana estaba fría, pero a su lado tenía la mejor cobija, la sintió acomodarse, sintió el abrazo más cálido que en su vida había sentido. No se movió, no quería que la magia se acabara, no tan pronto. Tenía mil cosas que hacer, debía corregir un par de exámenes de sus ayudantías, tenía que juntarse con su familia para almorzar y luego ir al supermercado porque lo único que tenía en su alacena era una caja de galletas que si sacaba bien las cuentas posiblemente la fecha de vencimiento ya tenía que haberse cumplido la semana pasada. Pero a pesar de todo eso, quería seguir así.

Casi a mediodía ambos despertaron casi al mismo tiempo.

–"_Buenos días ¿o debo decir buenas tardes? Bella durmiente". _Isabella sonrió ante las palabras de Apolo. Le daba lo mismo la hora que fuera, él se había quedado. Por primera vez él seguía a su lado.

–"_Te has quedado…"_

–"_Supongo que mantendremos en secreto que me pasé de las horas de trabajo". _

La abrazó y le besó en el pelo.

–"_Tienes que ponerte la venda, creo que ya es hora de que regresemos, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer". _Agradeció que en su voz no se notara la tristeza que sentía al tener que despedirse de ella. Pero sí lamentó la respuesta de ella. En realidad, lo que lamentó fue oír como la voz de ella se quebró al responderle.

–"_Supongo que ya es hora de volver a la realidad, gracias por todo, lo digo enserio, fue increíble". _

–"_Gracias a ti, recuerda que para mí siempre es un placer tu compañía pequeña Diosa"._

Tomó la venda que estaba a su lado y mientras ella se acomodaba el cabello de espaldas a él, le puso de nuevo la venda que la dejaría a oscuras nuevamente.

–"_Sólo necesito que la tengas puesta mientras voy por nuestras ropas. Luego te la quitaré un segundo para que puedas vestirte, y cuando estés lista tienes que volver a ponértela. Regreso enseguida". _

La besó en la frente y salió de la cueva.

La ropa de ambos estaba por todos lados, no había caso con su ropa interior, estaba toda mojada aún, pero gracias a Dios que el resto no había caído al agua. Miró el lugar con la luz del día, ya no se veía tan mágico como con la luz de la luna y los pequeños faroles, pero seguía siendo especial. Más que mal había estado compartiendo este santuario con ella.

Cuando al fin hubo recolectado la vestimenta de ambos, volvió a la cueva, le pasó parte de sus prendas a Isabella y luego salió de nuevo para vestirse.

Sólo pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando ella lo llamó para que le diera el último apretón a la venda.

Se sentía triste. Sabía que después de este día no la vería nunca más. No porque no quisiera hacerlo, es más, esa era precisamente la razón por la que tenía que alejarse de ella, y también de este trabajo. Había logrado juntar un poco de dinero, pero después de pensarlo decidió que debería regresar a casa, terminar sus estudios y ya después de eso, cuando todos en su casa estuvieran conformes, tomaría las clases de música por su cuenta como hobbie.

El camino hasta el centro de la ciudad pasó rápido, Isabella mantuvo su cabeza agacha todo el tiempo sin reclamar ni una sola vez, cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie podría ver que ella se quitara la venda, paró el auto, lo aparcó en el subterráneo del edificio en que ella trabajaba, el mismo lugar desde donde su última fantasía había comenzado y se despidió de ella.

–"_Supongo que hasta aquí llego yo, espera a que me haya ido para que te quites la venda, cuenta hasta cien, yo ya no estaré a la vista para entonces". _

–"_Está bien, oye, ¿puedo llamarte dentro de la semana?" ._

–"_Claro". –_Respondió arrepintiéndose en el acto por estar mintiéndole. Esta misma tarde iría a la agencia para renunciar.

–"_Entonces te veré pronto". _Ella se inclinó para poder besarlo por última vez. El beso fue largo y casi tan apasionado como los de la noche recién pasada. Sintió como si él se estuviera despidiendo, pero creyó que sólo eran cosas de ella, volvería a verlo el jueves después de que regresara de su viaje a casa de sus padres.

Después de que se despidieran, Edward bajó del auto, la miró por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta del conductor.

Se veía tan linda, tan niña, pero al mismo tiempo tan mujer, estaba allí, sentada sobre el asiento del copiloto, ladeada ligeramente hacia donde él estaba parado, con la sonrisa más tierna que alguna vez haya visto en los labios. Estaba también un poco despeinada, pero seguía viéndose como una diosa para él. Cerró los ojos y cerró la puerta al tiempo que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y sus ojos se nublaran por completo. La amaba demasiado. La había amado desde el primer día en que la vio. Tan indefensa, tan herida y tan vulnerable.

–"_Adiós". _Fueron las últimas palabras que ambos dijeron al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba.

Isabella contó hasta cien como él le había dicho. Cuando hubo terminado la cuenta se sacó la venda. Y la tomó en sus manos más del tiempo debido, se la acercó a la cara de nuevo y la olfateó. Olía aún a él. Este sería un hermoso recuerdo. Guardaría esta venda como recordatorio de la mejor noche de su vida.

Se miró al espejo y se acomodó el cabello en una coleta baja, tomó de su bolso el estuche con su maquillaje y se pintó un poco los ojos.

Se sentó en el lugar que hasta entonces había estado ocupando su Dios griego y encendió el motor.

* * *

**Nota: Sé que me odian por hacer que Edward renuncie. Pero saben algo… Esta no será la última vez que se vean. ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Besitos para todas. Y espero leer sus comentarios. **


	13. Decisiones

**N/A:**_**Perdón, perdón, ya sé que dirán… ¡Menos mal que te acuerdas de nosotras! Pero tengo una muy buena excusa para haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Lo que pasa es que este año decidí dedicarme al máximo a los estudios, ¿y qué creen? Ya terminé los exámenes, sólo me queda uno y por suerte salí súper bien este año, pasé todo y sin una sola nota roja. (: Por ahora recuperaré el tiempo y me pondré de cabeza a escribir, ya extraño sus comentarios! Besitos! Y les juro que soy feliz de volver a tener tiempo para sentarme a escribir.**_

**Con amor Angylito**

* * *

**Hombre de Alquiler**

_**Summary:**__Bella es una mujer sexualmente reprimida, pero una nota en el periódico le ayudará a cumplir sus mayores fantasías ¿Cuán posible es separar el corazón del placer? Un gigoló será el encargado de enseñarle su valor como mujer._

_**Raiting:**__M_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Decisiones**

Llegó a su casa, dejó las llaves del auto sobre la mesita de centro y se sentó en el sofá, se recostó sobre el cómodo respaldo y presionó su estomago, aún sentía mariposas en él, aún sin necesidad de inhalar con fuerza podía sentir el aroma de Apolo por todo su cuerpo. La sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro ya casi parecía tatuada en él, y es que había pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida, no sólo por que el sexo haya sido increíble, no sólo porque el lugar había sido mágico en más de cincuenta formas. Si no, porque al despertar él se había mantenido a su lado. Y aunque sabía que ese hombre no le pertenecía, que sólo hacía su trabajo, no podía ignorar lo bien que se sentía a su lado.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente repitiera cada sonido que había oído la noche anterior, sus palabras de terciopelo acariciar su alma, sus excitantes gemidos e incluso el cauce del agua que caí de aquella cascada. Estaba tan concentrada que cuando su teléfono sonó se sobresalto tanto que casi cae del sillón.

Buscó dentro de su bolso el celular y por poco no alcanza a responder. La primera estrofa de la canción "Creep" de RadioHead le avisaba que sólo le quedaban veinte segundos para contestar la llamada -tenía que recordarse a sí misma cambiar el tono de su teléfono, esa canción tan deprimente ya no encajaba con su situación actual de vida-. Cuando el coro de la canción estaba por finalizar, símbolo de que la llamada pasaría a buzón de llamadas perdidas respondió.

–"_¿Diga?"_

–"_Isabella_, _hija ¿Cómo estás?"_

–"_¿Mamá? ¿Pasó algo?"_

–"_¿Acaso no puedo llamarte sin que algo malo pase?_

–"_No, mamá para nada, es sólo que estaba distraída, ¿cómo están tú y papá?"_

–"_De hecho estamos más que bien, es por eso que te llamo, quería contarte que vamos a casarnos"_

–"_¡qué!, pero si ustedes ya están casados, ¿de qué hablas mamá?"_

–"_Lo que escuchas cariño, tu padre y yo queremos volver a casarnos, ya sabes que estamos enamorados y qué mejor que volver a repetir nuestros votos pero ahora con nuestra única hija como dama de honor". _

–"_Pues… creo que están locos, pero supongo que será divertido ver a mi papá intentando bailar un vals". _

–"_No te burles de tu padre, por lo demás está tomando clases, no creerás que dejaré que vuelva a pisotearme como la primera vez que nos casamos…" _–Isabella había visto ciento de veces a el video de la boda de sus padres y se había reído a carcajadas cuando sus padres delante de cientos de invitados habían hecho literalmente el ridículo en la pista de baile. Lo peor de eso es que ella había heredado el poco talento para el baile también.

–"_Perdón, prometo no reírme si te deja fracturados los dedos de los pies otra vez mamá". _

–"_Espero que todo el dinero que gastamos en el profesor de baile de tu padre valga la pena, en fin, quiero que apuntes en tu agenda una semana libre, dentro de un mes será la boda y quiero que vengas una semana antes a casa para que me ayudes, ¡Dios! Hay tanto que hacer, además tenemos que comprarte un hermoso vestido lavanda, tienes que ayudarme a elegir el banquete, recibir a los invitados…" _

–"_Mamá basta, ok, iré, lo prometo, pero ya deja de hablar tanto, pareces una quinceañera". _

–"_Me siento como si lo fuera hija, estoy tan feliz. Por cierto, supongo que no vendrás sola, ¿ya tienes un novio verdad?"_

–"_Este…yo". _–Su madre mejor que nadie sabía que ella era incapaz de mantener ningún tipo de relación amorosa… pero por un momento pasó por su mente el aroma de Apolo y volvieron las mariposas dentro de su vientre.

–"_Bella, dime si vienes con alguien o no, necesito enviar las invitaciones, ver cuántas sillas debo poner en nuestra mesa…" _

–"_Mamá, iré sola". _

–"_Está bien, ¡hey! Antes de que me olvide, este jueves estamos invitados a cenar a la casa de unos amigos y quiero que vengas con nosotros". _

–"_No creo que pueda…"_

–"_Isabella, no es una pregunta, es una orden, iremos como familia y punto". _

–"_Mamá sabes que odio eso de ir a cenar con tus amigas, y tengo un compromiso en la oficina este jueves, no creo que pueda"._

–"_Isabella, ya le dije a Esme que iríamos a su casa, y sería una buena oportunidad para que conozcas a su hijo, está soltero igual que tú. Será una ocasión perfecta para que sociabilices y de paso consigas un hombre de verdad. ¿Sabías que pronto será Doctor? Es un excelente partido para ti". _

–"_No puedo creer que quieras emparejarme con un típico hijito de papá y menos que esperes que acepte esta estupidez"._

–"_¿Desde cuándo usas palabrotas señorita?, vendrás con nosotros y punto final además así aprovechamos para comprar tu vestido para la boda. No me hagas ir a buscarte. Hablo enserio. _Su madre rara vez le hablaba de esa manera, pero sabía perfectamente que cumpliría su amenaza.

Isabella dio un fuerte respiro de resignación, conocía tan bien a su madre y sabía muy bien que era capaz de ir a buscarla y llevarla a la fuerza, era una mujer muy dulce, pero lo que tenía de cariñosa lo tenía también de obstinada y caprichosa, por lo que se rindió.

–"_Está bien, iré, pero juro por Dios que no me acercaré ni un centímetro a ese tipo". _No esperó a que su madre dijera algo más, nunca antes le había cortado el teléfono, pero esta vez no quería amargar su día peleando con ella. Hasta hace unos minutos estaba más feliz que nunca y ni su madre ni nadie iban a cambiar eso.

Enojada tiró el celular al sofá y se fue a tomar una ducha para relajarse. Cuando hubo terminado decidió que lo mejor sería hacer algo por la vida, últimamente con el trabajo y sus citas con Apolo había descuidado demasiado su departamento por lo que tomó una libreta de su cartera y comenzó a revisar lo que faltaba en la alacena, hace ya casi un mes que no hacía las compras y sus alimentos se habían reducido a dos latas de atún, un puré instantáneo cuya fecha de vencimiento había pasado hace cuatro días y un tarro de arvejas.

Terminó de peinarse y se puso el clásico buzo que sólo usaba en casa los días domingos. Tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al supermercado, ese que sólo estaba a un par de colinas abajo.

No podía creer que después de tantos años sus padres siguieran tratando de controlar su vida, ni siquiera por que ya era adulta la dejaban en paz. Se imaginó tratando de ser cordial con un desconocido, peor aún, se imaginó a su madre contando cómo y porqué Isabella seguía sin marido y lo conveniente que sería que ella se emparejase con el hijo de su amiga.

Trató de no volver a pensar en la "súper" cena y se concentró de lleno en las compras.

Por su parte Edward seguía pensando si había hecho lo correcto al renunciar, pensar en que ya no volvería a ver a Isabella le producía una especie de angustia, una punzada justo en medio del corazón, como si el tan sólo hecho de pensar en no estar con ella le produjese un vacío enorme en ese sitio.

Tomó su celular y decidió que ya era hora de hablar con sus padres. Si iba a dejar su trabajo como gigoló tenía que hacerlo de raíz, y por ahora lo mejor que se le ocurría para comenzar a materializar su decisión era volver a la casa de sus padres. Decirles que terminaría su carrera, que aceptaría sus condiciones y por mucho que esta vida que estaba escogiendo le haría infeliz era lo único que podía hacer para no causarle daño a la mujer de la que se estaba enamorando perdidamente. Tenía que alejarse de ella antes de que este sentimiento siguiera creciendo. Antes de que él perdiera el control sobre sus propios impulsos.

Muy por dentro Edward sabía que se mentía a sí mismo al pensar que esta era la mejor decisión. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, lo único que podía hacer ahora era enfocarse en el examen final y darle en el gusto a su familia. O más bien a su padre.

Dando el último suspiro de resignación marcó el número de su hermano. Emmett era el peor consejero, pero él siempre le había dado su apoyo incondicional, y si iba a renunciar a sus sueños su hermano debía saberlo.

–"_¿Emmett?_

–"_Eddie, ¿cómo estás bro?_

–"_No muy bien la verdad, Emmett creo que volveré a casa". _

–"_¿Quieres que nos tomemos algo para discutir esto con calma?". _

–"_Está bien, te veo en el supermercado de la calle principal, así compramos un par de cervezas y de paso vemos el juego de los Red Sox" _

–"_Me parece una buena idea, ya quiero ver como pierden la temporada". _

–"_Si tu lo dices, nos vemos en media hora". _

Ambos hermanos cortaron al mismo tiempo, Edward trató de convencerse de que esto era lo mejor, se lo repitió en su cabeza unas cincuenta veces.

Se dio una ducha y luego de ponerse su camiseta y su gorro de los Red Sox tomó su billetera y las llaves de su departamento y salió trotando hasta la avenida principal.

* * *

**Hola! Y uds qué creen? Edward y Bella se volverán a ver? les daré una pista... **

**Parece que ambos tienen ganas de ir al supermercado... ¿será Bella capaz de reconocer a su gigoló son la venda en los ojos? ¿Será Edward capas de hablarle?**

**Prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar, es más ahora mismo me pondré a escribir el capítulo 13 (: Las amo! Espero sus comentarios! **

**Ang. **


End file.
